Locked Up Tight
by sonicthehedgehoglover2
Summary: When your very own invention has turned against you and your greatest enemy has suddenly become your only chance of living to see another day, there's not much you can do other than hope that the next time you open your eyes, death won't be staring into your eyes.
1. Dark Beginning

**Me:Wow this is one of my many, many stories that I'm publishing on here!  
>Sonic:If you say so.<br>Me:What's that supposed to mean?  
>Sonic:Nothing…<br>Me:Hmph. Anyway this first chapter is all about Sonic's little problem?  
>Sonic:What problem?<br>Me:What! I thought I told you to read the script!  
>Sonic:What script?<br>Me:ARGH! Nevermind! Just try and keep up!  
>Sonic:Are you calling me slow?!<br>Me:... Anyway onto the introductions! Say them with me Sonic!  
>Sonic&amp;Me:Please review this story because its the only way we can continue! Also this is something you NEED to read! THE WORDS IN ITALICS ARE FLASHBACKS WHILE THE ORIGINAL WORDS ARE WHAT'S HAPPENING NOW! Now… Que the story!<strong>

**Chapter 1: A Dark Beginning  
><strong>

Black.

That's all I see so far. My eyes are open yet I can't see anything. Not even the hand that I'm continually swinging back and forth before my eyes. For a minute I think that I'm blind but… it can't be. Whenever I blink my vision grows darker but when my eyes are open the darkness around me seems… like a the darkness isn't my only problem… it's where I'm am. The place that I am currently standing in is small and tiny. Whenever I try and lift my arms and legs they touch… metal. Whenever I try and stand on my tip-pity toes my heads smacks against the top of the ceiling. It's almost as if the room was made for a very small leprechaun! Yet I'm okay… yeah even I don't believe myself! I am stick in place where there is no room or light without much memory on how I exactly got here. My whole body is just a huge bag of sores(especially my stomach since it felt like its been burned by fire)but… it was my insanity I was worried about.

It is weird how the mind transforms things into something that's unreal. Like when you read a book and the words turn into pictures in your mind or when you stare at a object and instantly began to daydream about that object being used for something else. Sometimes the mind can even trick you into thinking something unreal even though its nothing but your imagination. And… that's exactly what my imagination was doing to me.

The dark room… it was shrinking! It was getting smaller and smaller! Soon it came to the point that whenever I breathed in my stomach touched the cold wall halfway! Now I can't even twitch my arms anymore! Why was the room getting smaller?! Why was the darkness getting so thick that it felt like dark tendrils were being wrapped around my chest, squeezing all the air out lungs and leaving me breathless. What is going on!

Air became limited and I had to take deep and hyperventilating breaths just to get air in my lungs but that's when I realized...I might die. The room was still shrinking and air was getting harder and harder to get into my lungs. White spots started to appear and all seemed to be over until... a crack of light sliced right through the darkness. I backed away from the light as it grew larger and larger until a figure with a bushy mustache appeared. Wait a minute! Bushy mustache!?

I blinked a bit in slight shock as the mustached man smirked evilly at me before saying,"well Sonic, did you enjoy your new punishment?"

Now it all made sense... I, Sonic the Hedgehog, was trapped in Eggman's base.

* * *

><p><em>I remember how it all happened three days ago.<em>

**Flashback**

_Me and my little brother, Tails were fighting against Eggman on South Island. Again he was trying to fight me with one of his many, many Metal Sonic copies that were supposed to be 'smarter and faster than me. Anyway Eggman looked at me with this huge and weird smirk on his face before he yelled at Metal to destroy me. Yeah right like he actually do that!_

_Of course Metal tried to fight me using that rocket of his to try and match my speed. Remember that word try. In five minutes Metal was nothing but broken and twisted pieces of metal at my feet._

_"How'd you like that Eggman!"I exclaimed, putting my hands on my hips and smirking at Eggman while Tails cheered a bit behind me._

_Then the weirdest and creepiest thing happened... Eggman smiled! And I don't mean just smile, smile! I mean Eggman actually looked down at me with this huge smile that stretched from ear-to-ear(kind of like that Cherise cat from Alice in Wonderland)like he knew something I didn't. And that's not good._

_"Oh Sonic! Why must you underestimate me so!"Said Eggman, placing an arm over his eyes in fake despair."I guess I'll just have to show you what's up my other sleeve!"_

_Before I could react Eggman suddenly pulled his sleeve up and pushed a hidden button. A sound materialized behind me as I turned around to see... Metal Sonic building himself back up! Metal's twisted pieces instantly straightened themselves out and pieced back together to make up Metal's body once again. Everything moved in slow motion as Metal threw up his right hand that turned into a blaster and shot out a bright red laser that slammed into my stomach, throwing me back a few feet and onto the ground on my back._

_The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Tails screaming my name and Eggman's laughter of pure joy but... there was something in that laugh. Like Eggman was uncertain about something..._

* * *

><p>"I could leave you in there Hedgehog!"Exclaimed Eggman, staring at me with annoyance on his face.<p>

I glared at Eggman who waited a minute for me to step out before slamming the door, loudly behind me. Before I could move Eggman managed to clamp a pair of handcuffs on my wrists. Hopefully Eggman didn't notice the way my knees were shaking or how I felt like I could collapse any moment. Unfortunately for me... Eggman was able to read me like a book! One glance at me and Eggman instantly snapped his fingers with a loud **'snap!'** It wasn't long until Metal(_who I made sure to glare extra hard at_)appeared at his side with his rockets prepared and ready for any mission(_including capturing me like that one time_).

"Metal, bring Sonic to his cell and report back to the main room."Ordered Eggman, waving his hand at me like I hardly mattered.

Metal Sonic made a move to grab me which made me back up a step._"No way!"_I exclaimed, surprised on how hoarse my voice sounded.

Eggman gave me a annoyed look that said 'I don't have time for this Hedgehog' all over it."Hedgehog, you could come quietly or-"

Before Eggman could finish his sentence Metal Sonic swept his foot underneath me and caused me to fall flat on my face in pain. Metal then placed his metal foot between my back quills and squished my stomach into into the cold floor. I let out a small yelp of pain when some of my injuries on my stomach reopened.

"Enough Metal!"Commanded Eggman, pushing my counterpart off of my back.

I slowly lifted myself onto my knees before clenching the bandages wrapping my stomach. My eyes widened when a hot, sticky substance soaked through my gloves. No doubt it was something that was supposed to stay in my body... blood.

Eggman was too busy explaining something to Metal to notice me on the ground and-WAIT! Eggman was too busy to notice me! I began to crawl towards the door when... something grabbed my foot! I turned around to see who was the culprit only to see Eggman glaring at me.

"Where do you think you're going?"Asked Eggman, threateningly.

"_Um... anywhere but here?_"I said nervously, causing Eggman to frown.

"Metal you know what to do."Said Eggman, turning away from me and walking away.

"_Yes Master._"Said Metal, approaching me with his claws sharp and ready.

I stared in horror as Metal raised his hands and slammed me on top of the head. Everything turned white as stars danced across my vision. The next thing I knew everything turned dark. The last thing I felt was my body getting picked up and thrown over Metal's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to the first day of<strong> **capture**

_When I woke up the first thing I felt was... pain. My_ _stomach __felt like it was on fire yet... the pain seemed to lessening. I risked a glance down to my stomach only to notice that it was covered in thick white bandages._ _Tails must've fixed my stomach after Metal shot me with that... laser. Wait a minute!_

_I looked around my surroundings only to discover that I was laying on a cold metal bench in a dirty cell with only one barred window. There was only one person who caused this to happen."Eggman."I hissed, sitting up on the bench slowly._

_"You called?"_

_I stared across the cell at Eggman who was on the other side of the barred door that kept me from leaving... for now."Why am I here Eggman?!"I demanded angrily, standing carefully to my feet._

_"Maybe because I want you here."Replied Eggman, crossing his arms with a little smirk._

_"Aww... I didn't think-"_

_"Not like that Hedgehog!"Exclaimed Eggman, frowning at me in annoyance."I meant as a prisoner or should I say... my own personal guinea pig."_

_"I'm not some kind of lab experiment Eggman!"I shouted, awkwardly folding my arms over my chest."Much less a guinea pig!"_

_"Yeah, yeah...",Went Eggman, waving a hand at me,"anyway Metal's here to take you to your first test."_

_"Test? What test?"I asked curiously. The only reply I got was Eggman walking away and Metal's ugly metallic face appearing at the cell door._

_"Well... if it isn't MetalHead! How ya doing?"_

_Metal's eyes turned a brighter red at my comment as the uglier version of me opened up the cell and walked towards me holding a glowing pair of cuffs. I backed up a few steps only to meet the cold stone wall which meant... I was trapped._

_"Uh oh..."I said, watching Metal get closer and closer before I put my hand out to stop him,"Now how exactly do you expect to get those things on me?"_

_Metal's head tilted slightly to the side in thought before he transformed his arm into a small gun.**"Would you rather I do it like this?"**_

_Before I answer Metal shot something into the side of my arm. For a minute I thought it was a bullet as pain radiated throughout my arm and I placed my hand on top of my arm. But wait-if I got shot by a bullet then why was there no blood but instead a small metal stick with small little feathers at the end oh... I got shot by a tranquilizer dart. My limbs began to sag to the ground as my knees wobbled. My head spun dizzily while my body finally slammed into the cold metal floor. Before I passed out two heavy objects snapped onto my hands and sharp hands wrapped around my shoulders._

* * *

><p><em>You know that feeling of confusion you get when you wake up and you forget where you're at? You know how you open your eyes and look around your bedroom and forget where you're at or where you live or even the simplest thing like your own name! Well... I experienced something similar to that.<em>

_When I opened my eyes the first question I asked myself was where the heck am I? I mean seriously! Its not everyday you wake up and find yourself suspended,with nothing but metal chains and rope, over a humongous tank(it was really big enough to fit about... 3 adult whales)filled with nothing but... water. My eyes widened as realization slammed into my head well... that and the groggy effects from the tranquilizer dart but never mind that! How exactly am I gonna get down from here without drowning?! And how am I gonna-_

_"Ah,Rodent! I see you finally woken up from your little nap!"Crackled Eggman, smirking up at me from a few feet away from the tank behind the controls with Metal standing closely beside him."Hm... you've woken up a bit earlier than I estimated you to wake up, but you have been known to be unpredictable, Hedgehog."_

_Was Eggman complimenting me?!"What's going on Eggman?"I demanded angrily._

_"Can't you see Hedgehog? I'm going to dunk you into this tank to test whether or not you can escape one of your greatest obstacles."Explained Eggman, motioning towards the tank below me._

_I gave an involuntary gulp at Eggman's sentence. There was no way he was actually gonna dunk me straight into the water tied up right? I mean I could hardly even swim without the chains and rope hindering my limbs and Eggman of all people should know that! _

_"You're not really gonna dunk me are ya EggHead?"I asked, hopefully suppressing all the uncertainty in my voice._

_"Let me think about that... YES!"Exclaimed Eggman, pushing a gigantic red button that laid directly in front of him with a smile._

_At first nothing happened which lead to me to believe it was all bust until... a laser popped out of the panel beside me. My eyes widened as the laser gave off a red glow before shooting at the metal chain that suspended me over the tank with loud **'whoosh!'** Before I knew it I was falling towards the tank in slow motion, my eyes wrenched shut hoping that this wasn't happening,hoping that I wasn't about to face something that was about to submerge me in its icy grip and never let go. Then I hit the water._

_The impact literally smacked the breath out of me which I quickly tried to regain. Just as I thought the water sucked me in like a pebble, sinking over my nose and head as I tried to get one last breath in. The water... was cold. That was the first thing I thought as I sank lower, lower and farther and farther from the surface. Then I felt the water push me down onto my shoulders like a pair of weights. Then... I panicked. You could say it was a natural reflex with me and water. I tried to stay away from water and water always tried to get closer and closer to me until I finally got submerged in it. Then my body would freak out with my arms flailing out and my feet trying to kick my body closer to the surface where the sweet air could flood into my lungs. But thanks to the chains and rope, any movement from the chest down was impossible._

_My arms and legs were glued together and my eyes were bugging out of their sockets as I finally touched down on the bottom of the tank. I looked up at the surface which seemed miles and miles away and it probably was! Anyway I did the only thing I could do that could possibly help me get to the surface... try to escape from the chains and rope. First I tried to wiggle my arms out only to end up with my arms rubbed raw... the same thing with my legs._

_'Ok... plan B.'I allowed my back quills to go rigid as I tried to move them up and down in a attempt to at least cut the rope. After a few minutes of twisting the ropes finally snapped, allowing me to be able to move a bit. A lightheaded feeling passed over me as pressure slammed down onto my lungs. It didn't take a genius to realize that I was running out of air. I glanced up at the surface,desperately before trying to swim up to the surface... only to realize that the chains were still restricting some of my movement._

_My eyes watered while my chest tightened and tightened until... my last bubble slipped through my lips. Spots flashed brightly before my eyes as they began to close. Before I blacked_ _out I managed to glance over to Eggman who was ordering Metal to do something that I couldn't quite catch, a slight panicked look on his face._

* * *

><p><em>I woke up spitting out a gallon of water onto the floor of a lab. Wait a minute-a lab! I rubbed my sore eyes as I stared around the bright laboratory that had machines and medical supplies all over the place. Surprisingly though, I was sitting on top of the white comfy bed with a IV stand right next to me.<em>

_"Ahh! So the Rodent finally decides to wake up!"Exclaimed a teasing voice beside me as I turned to discover Eggman standing a few feet away from the bed with his arms crossed over his chest._

_"What's going on Eggman?"I demanded, staring intensely at him._

_"I just saved you from drowning Hedgehog."Said Eggman, approaching me with a smirk on his face."You're welcome."_

_"When did I say thank you?!"I exclaimed a frown on my face."Especially since you're the reason I got drowned in the first place!"_

_Instead of answering, Eggman kneeled down until he was at the same height as me and seemed to be investigating the bandages that were wrapped around my stomach._

_"You should be grateful I changed those wet bandages instead of allowing your wound to become infected."Stated Eggman, reaching a hand out to touch the bandages. As a reflex, I backed up onto the bed and discovered... that my shoes were missing._

_"Hey EggHead! Where are my sho-"_

_"Are you talking about these?"Interrupted Eggman, holding up my favorite pair of kicks and handing them to me._

_I gave a Eggman a cautious look."So... you're just giving me, my shoes... just like that?"_

_"Look Hedgehog,"Began Eggman, glaring at me behind his glasses,"you can either put on the shoes or I can take them and toss them in the garbage. Your choice."_

_I stuck my tongue out at Eggman but nevertheless stuffed on my shoes. It was better than just walking around wearing nothing but socks. Eggman seemed satisfied by this and stood up carefully. Eggman then pulled up his sleeve before pressing a button and whispering something into it quietly. This made me wayyyy curious but I made sure Eggman didn't exactly notice this. I was thinking about who and what Eggman was talking to when my answer came walking through the door... literally! Metal came walking in through the double doors with his rockets turning off._

_"**You called Master?**"Said Metal in his stupid monotone voice._

_"Yes, take the prisoner back to his cell until its time for his next test."Ordered Eggman, causing me to smirk lightly._

_"What no Rodent, Hedgehog, or spiny thorn in my side?"I teased, enjoying the look of annoyance on his face but a frown suddenly took over when I realized what Eggman said."Wait-a another test!?"_

_"You didn't think that I was gonna let you just relax or something?"Asked Eggman, giving me a 'duh' look._

_"Now that I think about it-"_

_Before I could finish what I was about to say Metal zipped over, grabbed both of my arms and tugged them behind my back before placing the handcuffs on my wrists again, all before I could even move out of the way. _

_"Hey!"I exclaimed in surprise while Eggman... smirked at me._

_"Nice work Metal Sonic!"Congratulated Eggman, patting Metal on the shoulder before turning away."Now put the Rodent in his cell and report back to me."_

_Metal only nodded and dragged me forcefully outta the room. Before the double doors closed behind us, I glanced back at Eggman who was staring at the wall in deep thought, a strange look on his face._

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

Eggman was sitting in the control room where, in front of him, sat hundreds of buttons and ten TV screens that showed different parts of the building. But that wasn't where Eggman's eyes were. They were instead on a small hi-tech computer that laid before him. Eggman's eyes shifted over to a special TV screen that showed the room that was called... the Torture Room, place where Eggman tested Sonic for a new kind of torture... claustrophobia.

"The Rodent seemed to have claustrophobia, a fear of closed spaces."Said Eggman, typing the words slowly and carefully on the hi-tech computer."I have no idea how this fear has developed. Maybe it has to do with the fact that the Rodent's boundless energy has to be hidden and kept in place or else he will lose control. Or... is it something else?"

Eggman's typing stopped when the doors behind him slid open and hedgehog-like figure walked in. Eggman placed a hand over a emergency red button and turned around only to sigh in relief when he saw... Metal."What is it Metal Sonic?"Snapped Eggman, allowing annoyance to take over.

"**Sorry to interrupt your work Master.**"Apologized Metal, bowing his head slightly to Eggman."**But I wanted to know if whether or not,you wanted me to prepare any food for my counterpart.**"

Eggman put his underneath his chin."You may as well feed that Hedgehog. I don't want him being weak during his next test."

"**Yes sir.**"Said Metal, nodding his head."**But do you also want me to add-**"

"Yes,yes-whatever! Do what you do want to do with the Hedgehog's meal just make sure he gets it."Interrupted Eggman, making shooing motions towards Metal."Now allow me to get back to my work."

"**Yes Master.**"Said Metal, turning away from Eggman and walking towards the door."**Whatever you say.**"

* * *

><p>Metal stared down at the meal he made for Sonic, inspecting his work. Seeming satisfied by his work Metal than pulled out a black vial that read <em>'X12' <em>that he took from his Master's lab. Metal shaked the bottle a bit before pulling the cork outta it. Then dipping it towards Sonic's sandwich, Metal watched as a single drop of a black substance dripped from the vial and onto the sandwich, dissolving into the bread.

"**Perfect.**"Purred Metal, picking up the tray that the meal laid on and walking towards the door of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>(Sonic's POV AGAIN!)<p>

I was staring out the window, watching as the sun set beneath the window. I've already tried to break the bars on the window and the door like a trillion times... only to be rewarded with a bunch of failed attempts and some bruises on my shoulder(_from when I tried to ram the door with my shoulder_). I had also woken up a few minutes ago with a small lump on my head. Thank you Metal!

I sighed as I messed with the bandages on my stomach, ignoring the small red dots that appeared on my already ruined gloves. Someday I'll break out of here and be reunited with my friends-no my family again, I just had to be patient and wait for the right time. Hey! It looks like one of Tails's lectures finally rubbed off of me. A slight smile slide across my lips. How I missed my little bro, right now he's probably trying to gather up the others to search for me or... freaking out. It's not often I leave my little bro behind-heck its not even often that I get captured! Anyway speaking of the others... I can imagine what they would do.

Knuckles would start complaining and gloating about how I got captured in the first place then he would begrudgingly come along to rescue me, Shadow would roll his eyes and start talking about how the faker got himself in trouble and he can get himself out... then he would be forced by Rouge to come, Rouge would probably ask for a Chaos Emerald but would come anyway even if she didn't get one, Omega... would just follow Rouge and Shadow, Amy would at first be in shock about me being captured then she would pull out her hammer before racing off towards the X Tornado, and lastly Cream would also be in shock about me being captured but, even though she was in a way just a little girl, she would come either way just to make sure I was okay.

My thoughts trailed off when soft clanks echoed from beyond my cell. I frowned in annoyance as Metal showed his metallic face at the door of my cell with a dull gray tray in his hands.

"Hey MetalHead,"I said, waving at my counterpart,"what do you want now? I already did my so-called test today."

"**Lunch.**"Said Metal simply, opening a small hole on the other side of the cell and placing the tray through it before closing it."**Enjoy it.**"

For a minute, I thought Metal was just going to walk away like all the other times he served me food but no. Instead of walking away, Metal stood by the door watching me closely. And let me tell you it was creepy having a robot stare at you with cold, red glowing eyes. Not that I'm say that I didn't like the attention but... I didn't. Finally I got enough of it and picked up the tray before walking it back to my bed/seat. On my tray was a glass of water and a cold ham sandwich with mayonnaise slathered on the bread. Instantly I began to search and sniff the sandwich and water for any obvious signs of poison. When I didn't find any I slowly began to eat the sandwich and drink some of the water. Both tasted okay, in case you're wondering. The next time I looked up Metal was gone, probably satisfied that I didn't throw the food in face like last time which I had to admit wasn't the brightest idea since I didn't receive any food for a day(_try dealing with that when you have fast metabolism_).

I reached for the rest of my sandwich only to discover that it was finally done. Guess I was hungrier than I thought. Then my stomach gave a small grumble of protest causing me to lean forward and grip my stomach in slight pain, dropping the tray on the floor.

Or maybe not.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

Metal walked into the control room with his hands behind his back. Eggman, his master, was now standing up and sending orders to other robots over the intercom. When he was finished, Eggman then turned around where he saw Metal standing in the middle of the room.

"Ah Metal Sonic,"Began Eggman walking up to his creation,"have you delivered the food to the Rodent?"

"**Yes sir.**"Answered Metal, nodding to his master.

"Good."Said Eggman, smiling at Metal."Now I have another assignment for you to complete."

"**What is it Master?**"Asked Metal, his red eyes glowing a bit brighter.

"I want you to go and spy on the little Rodent's friends and make sure they don't find him too soon."Said Eggman, frowning at the thought of Sonic's friends coming too early for him to finish the 'tests'.

"**Yes sir but**,"Said Metal, his head tilting to the side,"**who will watch the hedgehog?**"

"Don't worry about that Metal Sonic."Said Eggman, waving his hand at the robot."Just worry about what those other so-called heroes are doing and reporting it back."

Metal nodded before being dismissed by Eggman. Just as Metal was about to walk away Eggman called out to Metal.

"And Metal,"Began Eggman when the robotic hedgehog turned around,"make sure no one sees you."

"**And if they do?**"

"Destroy them."

Metal murmured a small 'yes sir' before walking out the door. Eggman watched him with a blank look on his face before turning around and staring at the TV screen that showed him the inside of Sonic's cell where the hedgehog was curled up on the bench with a thin blanket thrown over himself. Eggman nodded to himself before exiting the room,quietly.

A few minutes passed when the light flickered off, leaving the TV screens as the only source of light. On Sonic's screen, the hedgehog turned over in bed, pain evident on his face. By Sonic's cell door was a shadowy figure with their red glowing eyes staring directly at Sonic.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:I hope you guys enjoyed this so far! But if you haven't... then I could anyways discontinue this story!<br>Sonic:You better not! I had to improvise during this whole chapter!**  
><strong>Me:Sorry Sonic but that is up to the readers!<br>Sonic:AWWWW!  
>Me:Anyway I don't have much to say other than... PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW THIS STORY OR ELSE I MIGHT GET THE IMPRESSION THAT YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE THIS STORY AND DELETE IT! Soo...<br>Sonic:Wait! Can I say something?  
>Me:Sure?<br>Sonic:No one was harmed in the making of this new chapter and story!  
>Me:What about your stomach wound?<br>Sonic:Thank you for proving me wrong in front of the readers!  
>Me:You're welcome! Now...<br>Me&Sonic:BYE!  
><strong>


	2. Vial X12

**Me:Before I start this story... I want to apologize. I'm sorry for sounding so pushy in the beginning of my first chapter for this story about my reviews. I was in a contest against my friend on the amount of reviews I could receive since _he_ didn't believe I could get enough reviews!**

**Shadow:How many times are you going to BLAME ME!**

**Me:Until you give me what I deserve!**

**Shadow:Ooh, I'll give you what you deserve...**

**Me:Are you threatening me!? You do realize I have the ability to do anything I want with you in fan fictions right?!**

**Shadow:What could you possibly do to me?**

**Me:*Smirks*Well...*Snaps fingers***

**Shadow:*Gets surrounded by a puff of smoke before a pink dress with frilly bows appears on body*WTF!?**

**Me:*Laughs*HAHAHAHA!**

**Shadow:Get this stupid thing off before someone sees me-**

**Sonic:*Enters room*Hey Author! I got that Dr. Pepper you wanted me to gr-*Sees Shadow*Wow...**

**Shadow:*Growls*Don't say a word!**

**Sonic:Ok.*Pulls a piece of paper and a pencil out of nowhere and writes something before holding it up to the camera*_Shadow the Ultimate Princess!*_**

**Shadow:That's it Faker!**

**Sonic:*Laughs before running out of the room***

**Shadow:Come back here Fak-*Trips on long dress and face-plants*Oof!**

**Me:WAIT! SONIC HAS MY DR. PEPPER!**

**Shadow:*Gets up off of the ground*No one gives a-**

**Me:Ahem.*Points at content rate***

**Shadow:Um... no one gives a flip about your Dr. Pepper.**

**Me:I GIVE A FLIP ABOUT MY DR. PEPPER!*Raises hand in the air*NOW FACE MY WRATH!**

**Shadow:BRING IT ON!**

**Me:*Smirks*Very well then.*Raises hand into air before thrusting it to Shadow***

**Shadow:*Gets struck by lightning and disappears***

**Me:Good. Now that Shadow's gone... WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOCKED UP TIGHT!' NOTHING MORE CAN BE SAID OTHER PLZ REVIEW THIS STORY! NOW...**

**Sonic:*Pops head in*QUE THE STORY!**

**Me:GIVE ME MY DR. PEPPER!*Runs after Sonic***

**Sonic:UH OH!*Runs away***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:Vial <em>'X12'<br>_**  
>Eggman leaned backwards in his chair as he stared at the blinking red dot that appeared onto one of the many screens that was laid out in front of him. He tore his gaze away from the screens and instead, looked at the pair of headphones that was laying next to his hi-tech computer. Picking them up and placing them on top of his head, he then pressed a button that was located on his right wrist.<p>

"Metal, do you read me?"

Static echoed throughout the headphone until a familiar robotic voice came through."**Yes Master?**"

"How far away are you from the Rodent and that two-tailed fox menace's house?"Asked Eggman, typing something on the computer.

There was silence and the sound of wind blowing harshly from Metal's end until the robotic version if Sonic answered."**I am approximately, 6.5 miles away and approaching.**"

Eggman stopped typing and adjusted the headphones, frowning at the way Metal's voice seemed scratchy and distance."Metal, when you're about 2 or 3 miles away, slow down. We don't need you giving the fox hope that its his 'hero' coming back to protect him."

"**As you wish.**"

Eggman looked up at the screen and watched as the red dot began to noticeably slow down. Satisfied, Eggman allowed himself to relax a bit."Ok Metal, now I-"

"_HOWDY DR. EGGMAN!_"Exclaimed a voice _directly_ behind Eggman.

Surprised, Eggman jumped, his hand tipping over a conveniently placed cup of coffee onto the control panel that controlled the screens above him. Sparks flew from the control panel causing Eggman to back away as the screens all went dark one by one. Watching the coffee run over the side of the control panel, he then turned and glared at the two figures who were attempting to look innocent.

"_Uh..._"Cubot, a short yellow robot with a cubed shape body and head, rubbed his small yellow painted hands together, nervously."_Did I do that?_"

Eggman's glare intensified tenfold as he clenched his fists tightly at his side. Just as he was about to give in to his desire to strangle Cubot, Orbot, a slightly shorter red robot with a sphere shaped body and head, interrupted by pointing at the doctor's headset."_Doctor, you're headset is blinking._"

"Hm?"Anger forgotten, Eggman tapped the button on his wrist before hearing Metal's voice.

"**-you read me, Master?**"

"Yes, yes, I read you perfectly, Metal. Sorry about the,"Eggman glared at Cubot and Orbot who instantly cowered underneath his glare,"_slight_ interruption. Now, when you arrive I want you to observe the house _not_ attack it. Do you understand, Metal?"

"**Yes Master.**"

Eggman nodded."Very well, that is all."

As soon as Eggman finished his sentence, he scowled at his two shivering henchbots. He then clasped his hands behind his back and walked _slowly_ over to them."Do you two know what you two have _done_? Hmm?"

Both Orbot and Cubot shook their heads at Eggman."Well then... why don't I just tell you."

Eggman suddenly kneeled down towards Cubot and Orbot before grabbing both of them around the throat. Surprised, the henchbots tried to claw Eggman's arms off as he began to shake them back and forth furiously."YOU TWO _DUMBBOTS_ MANAGED TO TAKE OUT ALL MY TV MONITORS! NOW I CAN'T MONITOR _ANY_ OF THE SURVEILLANCE CAMERAS _OR_ METAL SONIC! AND YOU WASTED MY PERFECTLY GOOD CUP OF COFFEE! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES!"

Orbot raised his hand, causing Eggman to stop his furious shaking."Yes Orbot, you have something to _say_?"

"_Y-your headphone is s-still blinking._"

Eggman blinked and looked over to the now dormant screens. His reflection looked back at him as he stared at the blinking red dot that was near his head. With a sharp growl, Eggman released Orbot and Cubot onto the ground and pushed the button on his wrist. The henchbots watched as Eggman took several deep breaths before looking down at them.

"_Now,_"Eggman literally growled the word out,"please give me _one_ reason I shouldn't _tear_ you two apart _bolt_-by-_bolt_!"

"_Because... __you called us in here._"Replied Cubot, looking up at Eggman, innocently.

Eggman's face turned into a look of confusion."What?"

"_Its true, sir._"Orbot clambered up to the doctor."_You called us up from Maintenance for a 'special' job._"

Eggman rubbed his chin in thought for a moment."Ah yes, the special job."He pointed at his henchbots, all his thoughts of anger gone."Since Metal is away on a mission, I want you two to deliver the Rodent, his dinner."

"_W-what?_"Stammered Cubot and Orbot in unison.

The doctor frowned and looked down at the two robots, his glasses reflecting the lighting in the room which made them shine."Is there a problem?"

Cubot and Orbot glanced at each other before shaking their heads."_No!_"

"THEN GET TO IT!"Snapped Eggman, pointing towards the door.

Cubot and Orbot jumped and raced out the door, possibly breaking a speed record. Eggman smirked at the dust cloud they left behind. He then turned only to remember that all his TV monitors could no longer be used. Frowning, Eggman gathered up his hi-tech computer and anything else that managed to escape 'The Great Coffee Spill',_ including the mug that once held his delicious coffee_, before walking out of the door.

'_Let's just hope that those two idiots don't manage to mess up anything else._'Grumbled Eggman as he stopped a small robot with six arms and spoke a few words to it. The robot made some beeping sounds before rushing into the room Eggman just exited.

* * *

><p>Cubot and Orbot exited from the kitchen and began to walk towards towards Sonic's cell.<p>

"_I can't wait until Sonic tries my Meatloaf Surprise!_"Chirped Cubot, literally bouncing up and down as he balanced a tray and a cup of water in his arms.

"_And what a surprise it will be._"Mumbled Orbot, grimacing when he looked at the tray.

Since all robots were busy in Maintenance, Cubot and Orbot, who were not designed to cook, were forced to make the food for Sonic. Orbot allowed Cubot to make it since the taller robot seemed excited to be allowed to use a stove and also because... Orbot _really_ didn't want to do it himself. Unfortunately, it was a bad idea to let the robot who once overheard someone call Eggman a troll and then replaced the doctor's bed with a bridge, work on a stove.

On a plate, which would probably have to be burned after this, was two slices of what resembled brownish-greenish bread with small pieces of baloney and ketchup splattered on it.

Orbot watched as the thing called food, wobbled on the tray with Cubot's every bounce.'_If I wasn't a robot, I probably would've thrown up by now._'

* * *

><p><strong>Five Minutes and a Few Spilled Drops of Ketchup Later...<strong>

Orbot and Cubot approached Sonic's cell and glanced into it. Inside the dark cell, the hedgehog was laying on the bench, his entire body except his shoes, which were poking out, were covered by a blue dingy blanket. Orbot kept his eyes on Sonic while Cubot rushed over to the small opening for the tray. Humming some kind of tone, Cubot then shoved the tray through before quickly closing it.

"_Come and get it, Sonic!_"Sang Cubot in a singsong voice.

Cubot stood there a few seconds as he stared at the lump on the bench, waiting for the hedgehog to come for his meal. When the hedgehog made no movement whatsoever, the yellow robot frowned and glanced over to Orbot.

"_He's not moving._"

"_I can see that, Cubot._"Said Orbot, watching Sonic's form.

Cubot scratched the top of his head."_Does he not like my cooking?_"

'_I wouldn't blame him._'Thought Orbot, smelling the horrible scent of the so called meal from where he stood.'_And who gives a robot smell sensors!_'

A loud bang shook Orbot out of his thoughts and he turned to Cubot who was slamming his fist on the cell door. Every now and then, he would call out Sonic's name. After a few minutes, Orbot finally had enough and grabbed Cubot's fist in mid-slam.

"_What are you doing, Cubot!_"Exclaimed Orbot, his tone sharp.

"_Uh..._"Cubot rubbed his chin,"_I can't really remember._"

Orbot facepalmed and dragged his hand downward. With a sigh, he looked back over to Sonic who was still in the same position.

"_Should we uh... contact the boss?_"Asked Cubot, glancing over to his companion.

Orbot mulled over it for a moment before nodding at Orbot."_Something could be wrong with Sonic. And I'm pretty sure that Eggman needs to know about it._"

* * *

><p><strong>With Eggman...<strong>

The doctor leaned up against the doorway of the control room and watched as the small robot used one of his arms that held a rag in it to wipe away the spilled coffee and the other five to rewire and fix the control panel. Bored, Eggman closed his eyes and was about to allow his mind to drift away for a moment when...

**'Beep! Beep!'** Eggman jumped and looked around in surprise for a minute before realizing the sound was coming from his wrist. Pushing up his sleeve, Eggman looked down at the black mini screen on his arm that laid next to about ten buttons and frowned when he saw a name appear across the screen. Pushing a bright blue button, Eggman glared at the face that appeared on the screen.

"Please tell me you're calling for something important and not the fact that Cubot got himself locked in _another_ cell."

Orbot opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Cubot when he pushed his face up against the screen."_Hey! I thought I saw a penny!_"

Eggman sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while Orbot pulled his companion away from the screen.

"_That's not the reason why we called you, Doctor._"

Eggman gave a small breath of relief. He really didn't want to search for a key that belonged to a cell that hasn't been used in years."Then spit it out! I got things to do!"

"_Well..._"Orbot's voice _actually _sounded a bit uncertain, like he was afraid of his next sentence."_Me and Cubot discovered something wrong with Sonic._"

_This_ perked Eggman's interest. The mad scientist looked down at Orbot's face with a serious look."What happened to the Rodent?"

Orbot suddenly disappeared from view and instead the inside of Sonic's cell was shown, allowing Eggman to see a figure covered up in a blanket, laying on the bench."_He doesn't seem to be responding to anything we do. We don't know whether he's unconscious or..._"

Even as Orbot trailed off on his sentence, Eggman still understood what the robot was thinking about."Did you open the cell to investigate?"

Orbot reappeared on the screen."_N-no sir. We were considering opening it in a few minu-_"

"Don't!"Commanded Eggman sharply, causing Orbot to jump."Stay where you are and wait until I get there. Do you understand, Orbot?"

"_Yes sir._"Answered Orbot, nodding his head.

"Does _that__ one_ understand?"Asked Eggman, pointing at Cubot who was standing in the background, once again yelling at Sonic through the bars."Because it _really_ doesn't look like he understands."

Orbot looked over his shoulder at Cubot before turning back to his boss."_I'll watch him._"

"You better."Warned Eggman before disconnecting with Orbot by pressing the bright blue button once more.

Eggman sighed and looked over to the small robot who was still rewiring the control panel."Workerbot,"the small bot paused in the middle of his work and turned to his creator,"how long until the control panel is finished?"

Workerbot made some indescribable sounds and held up about five fingers. Eggman frowned at the bot."Five hours!?"

Workerbot nodded at Eggman and turned back to his work. Grumbling, Eggman walked out the door and headed down hallway to the section where the cells were.

'_I hope nothing bad has happened with the Rodent._'Thought Eggman, increasing his step a bit.'_I still need him._'

* * *

><p>Eggman approached Sonic's cell and frowned at what he saw. Cubot's head was stuck between the bars of Sonic's cell door as the yellow robot tried to wiggle himself out while Orbot pulled on the bottom of his body. Eggman watched this sad display for a few minutes before coughing loudly into his hand.<p>

Both Orbot and Cubot stopped what they were doing and turned their heads towards Eggman. Or... Orbot did and Cubot only achieved in banging his head up against one of the metal bars.

Eggman sighed and rubbed his temples."What happened?"

Orbot rubbed the back of his head, nervously."_Well sir... after you disconnected with me, Cubot attempted to-" _

"You know,"began Eggman, holding up a hand,"I don't want to know."

Orbot's mouth snapped closed and he nodded. Eggman pushed past him and stood in front of Sonic's cell door, glancing inside at the figure on the bench. Making a decision, Eggman reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a pair of keys.

"Orbot."Said robot looked up and listened as Eggman continued."I want you to try and get this,"Eggman flicked Cubot's body, causing him to give a yelp,"_idiot_ out of the door while I'm checking up on the Rodent."

Orbot nodded, watching as Eggman found the right key he was looking for before opening up the cell door. Stepping inside, Eggman headed straight towards Sonic's so-called bed, ignoring the sounds of struggle behind him. He let out a small yelp when his foot stepped in something wet. He looked down and discovered a large gray tray with a empty plate and a overturned glass of water. Grumbling about the Rodent's inability to clean up after himself, Eggman shook off his shoe before looking down at the hedgehog.

Sonic was laying on the bench with his thin sheet covering his entire body except his shoes. When Eggman towered over the side of the bench, his shadow nearly enveloping the hedgehog, Sonic made no move whatsoever, surprising him for two reasons. One, the hedgehog was known as light sleeper meaning he should've woken up the moment the cell door was open. And two, the hedgehog would've never slept in the company of his arch rival who could've easily harmed him in his sleep.

"Hedgehog."Called Eggman, frowning a bit when he got no response. He reached and poked the hedgehog in the shoulder before jerking back, seeing if Sonic would give a reaction. Again, Eggman got no response, not even a movement. Frown deepening, he then began shaking the hedgehog, softly at first and then more violently. When the hedgehog remained the same, Eggman gave up and turned towards Cubot and Orbot who were still struggling.

"CUBOT! ORBOT!"Called Eggman.

Both the robots jumped which caused Cubot to slip through the cell door and land on top of Orbot, knocking both of them to the ground. Cubot smiled at Orbot who was underneath him.

"_Thanks for the landing, buddy! But,_"Cubot rubbed the bottom of his body,"_it could've been softer._"

Orbot looked at the readers in annoyance before throwing Cubot off of him. Eggman shook his head sadly at the two of them before motioning for them to listen."I want you two to listen and on my command lock the door."

"_Okey dokey, sir._"Said Cubot, standing up and saluting Eggman.

Orbot sighed, but otherwise did the same thing as his companion. Eggman rolled his eyes at Cubot and turned back to his main priority. Sighing, he leaned down and gripped Sonic's blanket before pulling it back. He gasped.

Sonic was curled up in a little ball on the bench, groaning. His usually dark blue fur was now similar to the color of the sky and matted to his skin with sweat. His mouth was open slightly and he seemed to try and take deep, raspy breaths as if he couldn't get air into his lungs. Eggman could literally see the sick waves rolling off of the hedgehog's shivering body.

_But just to make sure..._

Eggman placed his hand on the hedgehog's head only to withdraw quickly.

'_Just as I thought._'Eggman looked down at the hedgehog in slight concern.'_He's sick._'

Eggman placed the blanket over Sonic's body and looked at Orbot and Cubot over his shoulder."You two, I want you to do something for me."

Orbot clenched the cell door."_Do you want us to close door?_"

"No, you imbecile."Eggman motioned down the hall."I want the two of you to go down to the Medical Lab and set up one of the spare beds."

"_Why sir?_"Asked Orbot, glancing worriedly at Eggman."_Did you hurt your back again?_"

"No."Mumbled Eggman, wrapping Sonic in his blanket.

"_Your hip?_"Piped up Cubot.

"No."Growled Eggman, his anger increasing.

"_Your-_"

Eggman whirled on the two robots, his dark glasses shining brightly."WILL YOU TWO JUST DO WHAT I SAY!"

Both Cubot and Orbot jumped and nodded at Eggman. They then rushed down the hallway towards the Medical Lab, leaving Eggman alone with Sonic.

Eggman sighed."Why in the world did I build them?"

Shaking his head, he then picked up Sonic's warm body bridal style, walked out of the cell, and into the hallway. When he was a few feet away from the cell, he balanced Sonic as best as he could and lifted the sleeve of his right wrist. He then pushed a bright blue button. The screen on his wrist beeped for a few seconds before two thin black robots with a red cross on their head and glowing yellow eyes, showed up.

"Ah, Med-bot X1 and Med-bot X2, I need you two in the Medical Lab, immediately."

One of the robots tilted it's head."_Is there something wrong, sir? Did you hurt your_-"

"No."Eggman glared at the robot."I just need you down in the Medical Lab, no questions asked."

Both of the robots visibly stiffened and nodded their heads."_Yes sir._"

Eggman disconnected the call with a small huff. He then glanced down at Sonic's pale face as he shifted him carefully.

'_How did this happen?_'

* * *

><p>(<span>The italics is Eggman's voice in a flashback, the words underlined and in italics is Metal's thoughts, the bold with italics is the voice in Metal's head)<br>  
>Metal Sonic lurked around in the shade of a large oak tree, a hand on his head. A low inaudible sound that was similar to a growl, pushed its way through his speakers as pictures and sounds flashed before his opticals.<p>

_"Now, when you arrive I want you to observe the Rodent's house, not attack it. Do you understand, Metal?"_

The robotic hedgehog leaned heavily against the oak tree, his claws digging into the bark.

_"YOU TWO DUMBBOTS MANAGED TO TAKE OUT ALL MY TV MONITORS! NOW I CAN'T MONITOR ANY OF THE SURVEILLANCE CAMERAS OR METAL SONIC!"_

Metal looked down at the dark blue communicator that was strapped around his wrist.'_He can't monitor me. I could-_'

_**Observe the Rodent's house, do not attack it.  
><strong>_

Metal cringed at the loud voice that echoed throughout his head.'_Yes, that's what he ordered me to do. But there's no way he could find out whether or not-_'

**_Observe the Rodent's house, do not attack.  
><em>**  
>Metal clenched his clawed hands, tightly.'<em><span>I do not care. I will do as I please-'<span>_

**_OBSERVE THE RODENT'S HOUSE, DO NOT ATTACK IT._**

"**Argh!**"Metal sank to his knees, his hands clenching his head in some kind of pain. When the pain faded away, he shakily stood up from the ground, growling.

'_I.'  
><em>  
><em><strong>OBSERVE THE-<strong>_  
><strong><br>**_Will.'  
><em>  
><em><strong> RODENT'S HOUSE-<strong>_

_ 'Not._'  
><strong><span><em><br>__DO NOT ATTA-_**

_'OBEY!'_

Metal stood there for a few seconds, waiting for the voice to come back. Unfortunately for him, it did come back. But, this time instead of falling to the ground in some kind of pain, he began to emit a sound similar to a chuckle. To his delight the voice had said:

_**ATTACK AND DESTROY THE RODENT'S HOUSE.**_

* * *

><p>The swab that Eggman held tightly in his hand quivered like crazy. He growled and tried to control his hand while Cubot, who was on the right side of him, and Orbot, who was on the left side of him, talked. <em>Simultaneously.<em>

Cubot practically leaned against him."_I thought Sonic was the good guy-_"

While Orbot sat on the crisp white bed with his arms crossed."_Sir, this is going to affect your evil reputation by at least a_ _thousand_-"

Finally, Eggman had enough. He placed the swab down, gripped both of his robots by their arms, and pushed them off the bed like ragdolls. The robots yelped when their bodies collided with the ground. They both managed to look up in time as Eggman began to yell at them."WILL YOU TWO STOP CONSTANTLY BADGERING ME! I DID WHAT I HAD TO FOR MY OWN REASONS! SO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM EITHER YOU UNTIL I GET THE SAMPLE!"

Cubot raised a hand."_But-_"

Eggman glared at him."Don't you dare say another word. Unless, you want your mouth to be disconnected from your head."

Cubot's mouth closed with a metallic 'snap'. Eggman seemed satisfied with this and turned back to his main priority.

"_I just wanted to know the meaning of badgering._"Mumbled Cubot.

Both Eggman and Orbot facepalmed in unison.

It's been about half an hour since Eggman brought Sonic to the Medical Lab where he met up with Cubot, Orbot, Med-bot X1, and Med-bot X2 who all seemed surprised to see him cradling Sonic in his arms like a porcelain doll. As soon as he settled Sonic down in the spare bed that, surprisingly, the two 'dumbbots' managed to set up, Med-bot X1 and Med-bot X2 began to check up on the hedgehog to see what he may need, knowing better than to ask questions about the doctor's sudden change of heart. Meanwhile, Orbot and Cubot asked every question that they could conjure up.

_Every. Question._

Eggman picked up the swab once more and leaned towards Sonic's exposed stomach. The hedgehog was laying carefully on his back, a speck of blue in a sea of white. He had a wet rag thrown over his forehead, an IV that was embedded in his wrist and held there by a strip of tape, and a large white blanket that was covering his legs and revealed his pale stomach that had the bandages removed from it. It took all of Eggman's willpower not to cringe at the large red bleeding burn that covered Sonic's stomach, sticking out on his pale body like a sore thumb. Slowly, but surely, Eggman managed to rub the swab across the hedgehog's stomach before backing away and allowing one of the Med-bots to re-wrap the injury.

Eggman crossed the lab and headed towards a desk that had his hi-tech computer and a few pieces of equipment on it. Including a microscope. Eggman placed the swab underneath the microscope before looking through the top of it. As he studied the sample, Orbot and Cubot whispered a few feet behind him.

Orbot cupped a hand around his mouth and leaned towards Cubot."_Why do you think Dr. Eggman is having a sudden change of heart about Sonic?_"

Cubot shrugged. What he said next made Orbot cringe."_MAYBE HE ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT THE BLUE PINEAPPLE!_"

"_Shhhh._"Went Orbot."_Whisper, Cubot._"

"_I AM WHISPERING!_"Screamed Cubot.

Eggman turned and glared at the two of them."Actually, you're not."

"_REALLY? BECAUSE I THOUGHT THIS WAS WHISPERING!_"

"No."Eggman frowned at the cube-shaped robot."You're just screaming!"

Cubot looked down."_Oh._"

Eggman shook his head at Cubot before turning back around and looking into the microscope. He messed with the little knob on the side for a few minutes before letting out a annoyed sigh.

"_Did you figure out what was wrong with Sonic?_"Asked Orbot.

Eggman pulled away from the microscope and looked at Orbot."No. Whatever is causing him to be mysteriously sick like this, isn't in his bloodstream. Yet."He looked over to Sonic."It's a possibility that it might of been something he ate."

"_OH NO!_"Exclaimed Cubot, putting his hands on his head. Both Eggman and Orbot looked at him in curiosity."_WHAT IF MY MEATLOAF SURPRISE CAUSED HIM TO GET SICK?!_"

Eggman raised a brow and looked over at Orbot for an answer."Meatloaf Surprise?"

Orbot cringed."_You don't want to know. Besides,_"he crossed his arms,"_Sonic was sick before we delivered the food to him._"

Cubot let out a sigh of relief while Eggman stroked his chin."Hmm. I'm still going to need a different sample."

He walked back over to the desk, reached underneath it, grasped a silver handle, and pulled out a drawer that held some extra materials. He scoured through the drawer for awhile before pulling another swab. He closed it up and rushed over to Sonic, shooing the Med-bots from around him. He gently sat on the crisp white bed, signaling his henchbots to stop where they were unless they wanted a repeat of last time. They nodded and stopped where they were. Eggman nodded, satisfied, and looked back at the hedgehog. He then leaned over the hedgehog and brought the swab up to Sonic's open mouth. He brought it closer and closer when... a gloved hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.

Eggman bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from gasping when he realized that the hand was Sonic's. He brought his eyes to hedgehog only to be shocked to find that the hedgehog's eyes were still closed, his breathing slightly uneven. Signaling, he was still asleep.

Eggman sighed. _Must've been a reflex._

He slowly began to peel Sonic's hand off of his wrist before plopping it on top of the hedgehog's stomach. Watching for anymore sudden reflexes, he then leaned over the hedgehog and quickly swiped the swab along the inside of the hedgehog's open mouth. He pulled away and rushed back over to the desk that held the microscope. He placed the swab underneath the microscope before twisting the knob on the side and observing the sample. A few minutes later, he let out a loud yell that startled everyone in the room.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"_What is it, sir?_"Asked Orbot, coming closer to the doctor.

Eggman looked up from the microscope."According to this sample, the Rodent seemed to have consumed some kind of poison."

Orbot tilted his head to the side."_How?_"

Eggman shrugged his shoulders."I have no idea. Unless..."Eggman frowned and looked at the sample."_Metal._"

Not hearing the doctor, Orbot continued asking questions."_What kind of poison do you think it is?_"

Eggman rubbed his chin in thought, an obvious habit of his."I have my theories. But if I'm right then we need to get it out of his system as soon as possible before it spreads through his body."

This time it was Cubot who spoke up."_What happens if it spreads?_"

Eggman's face gained a grim look."It's a possibility that it could kill him."

Cubot gasped while Orbot looked up at Eggman."_Isn't that what you wanted to happen to him?_"

Eggman was silent for a moment. Instead of answering the question, he turned and pointed to one of the Med-bots."Med-bot X1, bring me a bucket."

Said Med-bot nodded and grabbed a bucket from one of the shelves in the room. Meanwhile, Eggman rolled up the sleeves of his jacket and approached Sonic's bed. He then sat onto the bed beside the hedgehog and carefully slid his hands underneath Sonic's back and began to lean the hedgehog up, ignoring the groans that came out of Sonic's mouth. He reached out a hand for the bucket before placing it in front of the hedgehog.

Orbot looked at Eggman in confusion."_Sir? What are you-_"

Eggman put a finger to his mouth, making Orbot stop in the middle of his sentence. He then lifted a hand and reached into Sonic's open mouth. Avoiding the commotion he heard from behind, he pressed down on Sonic's tongue near the back of his throat. Eggman pulled back in time as Sonic's body began to convulse and a black liquid spewed out of his mouth and into the bucket. Eggman helped the hedgehog stay over the bucket as he coughed and sputtered like crazy, his stomach desperately trying to empty itself. When Eggman thought there was nothing left for the hedgehog to let out, he picked up the bucket from underneath the hedgehog's mouth and handed it to one of the Med-bots. He then lowered the hedgehog back onto his back, in case he was still nauseous, and got up from the bed. He began to take off his gloves before depositing them in the garbage can beside Sonic's bed. He looked over to Orbot and Cubot who looked at him in confusion.

"_Um, sir?_"Orbot raised a finger in the air."_What was that?_"

Eggman walked over to the table that contained the sample."It was a temporary cure for the poison."

Cubot scratched his head."_What is temporwary?_"

Eggman rolled his eyes at the way Cubot pronounced the word."Temporary. Meaning that what I just did isn't going to actually cure the Rodent of the effects of the poison. It's just going to stabilize him long enough for me to find the real cure."

"_Oh..._"Went Cubot."_But what does stabilize me-OOMPH!_"

Eggman turned to Cubot with a raised brow. It turned out that Orbot had slapped his hand over Cubot's mouth, making the yellow robot cut off in the middle of his sentence. Eggman secretly thanked Orbot underneath his breath and grabbed the sample from underneath the microscope. He then moved over to his hi-tech computer and pushed a button on the side. A small compartment slid out, allowing Eggman to place the sample into it. He pushed the button once more and the disk slid back in. The computer lit up, displaying a loading bar with the words '_Please wait a moment for your results_'. Eggman turned away from the computer and looked at one of the Med-bots.

"Med-bot X2, what was the temperature of the hedgehog when I first brought him in here?"

The robot's eyes glowed a bright yellow before he answered."_According to my database, the hedgehog's temperature was 102. 6._"

Eggman frowned at that as he began to make his way across the room."Take his temperature again in a few minutes and give me the results when I return."

Orbot looked at Eggman."_Where are you going, sir?_"

Eggman turned to Orbot."I'm just going to communicate with Metal Sonic and tell him to return. _Immediately._"

And with that, Eggman walked out the door and into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Eggman stood in the hallway, messing with the buttons on his communicator. After awhile, he managed to push that connected him to Metal Sonic. He frowned when he heard murmurs and shouts coming from the communicator.<p>

"Metal Sonic. Report back to the base immediately. We have something to discuss."

* * *

><p>Metal Sonic peeked out from behind a large oak tree, checking out his target. The Rodent's house.<p>

The house stood in a small clearing with oak trees surrounding it, a river a few feet away, and some wildflowers here and there. The house itself was like any normal house. It was painted a bright yellow color with a few windows and it wasn't all that tall meaning that there was possibly only one level. But there was one thing about the house that made Metal wish that he could smirk.

The lights were on.

* * *

><p>A young two-tailed fox with sky blue eyes named Miles "Tails" Prower, stood in the middle of his furnished living room, a grim look on his face as he looked at the others who were standingsitting. Tails took a deep breath before speaking.

"You guys have probably heard about-"

A black hedgehog with red stripes and vibrant red eyes who was leaning against the wall, raised his hand in the air.

Tails sighed."Yes, Shadow?"

"Why am I here?"Asked the hedgehog known as Shadow.

Tails mentally facepalmed himself, knowing better than to do it in front of the most aggressive hedgehog he knew."Because I'm going to need everyone's help if we're going to save Sonic."

"The Faker?"Shadow scoffed, pushed himself off the wall, and headed towards the door."He can take care of himself."

Tails's ears drooped."But-"

He stopped in the middle of his sentence when a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose who was once sitting on the couch, glaring at Shadow, blocked the front door with her hammer, stopping the dark hedgehog from leaving. Shadow seemed a little surprised to see the hammer suddenly appear in front of him, but he managed to cover it up with a light growl.

"Move the hammer, Rose."

Amy shook her head, a frown on her face."No way, Shadow. Tails called us here for something important and from what I heard, it deals with Sonic. The least you could do is listen."

Shadow glared at her."I'll repeat myself Rose. _Move _the hammer."

Amy's grip on the hammer tightened."Not unless you can take it from my cold dead hands."

Shadow raised his right hand in the air, small strands of green electricity shooting out of it. He clenched his left fist tightly as he straightened himself, slightly towering over Amy."_That,_"he spat,"can be arranged."

Amy raised her hammer so it was now over her head. She narrowed her eyes and beckoned Shadow with her hand."Bring it on!"

Shadow brought his hand before her, charging up a large Chaos Spear, and-

A white bat wearing a slim black jumpsuit landed right in between the two, shocking them both. Amy lowered her hammer to her side while Shadow snapped his fingers, causing the small strands of green electricity to disappear as he frowned at who stood in front of him.

"Get the out way, Rouge."

Rouge smiled at Shadow."No can do Shadow. I'm not going to let you hurt Pinkie here, just because you want go home and stare at the ceiling instead of helping your friends."

Shadow scoffed, turning his head to look at the others."_They _are not my friends. Especially the-"

"Faker."Interrupted Rouge, rolling her eyes."That's practically your answer for everything. Just because Big Blue pretty much matches your speed, doesn't mean you should be such a crab about it."

"He doesn't match my speed."Mumbled Shadow.

Rouge gestured at Shadow."See. That's exactly what I mean. You always complain whenever someone puts the names Sonic and Shadow in the same sentence."

Shadow raised a brow and made a face."So?"

"So?"Rouge crossed her arms and tsked at Shadow."When are you going to admit the truth?"

"The truth?"Echoed Shadow, also crossing his arms.

"Even though Sonic is probably the most annoying guy that you're _ever _going to meet. He's the only one on this planet who could ever get you to smile, laugh, and to actually lighten up. Besides, if what the fox-boy said over the phone was true about the doc having Sonic in his grasp, what if he goes and does something to him? Do you really want to end up actually winning the authority to be called the 'Ultimate Lifeform' by default or-"

Rouge cut off in the middle of her sentence with a gasp when Shadow abruptly grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him. Shadow then gave her a glare so menacing that it would've made a grown man whimper.

"_Take it back._"

Despite the glare and the icy tone from Shadow, Rouge still managed to show off her innocent smirk, trying to prove to Shadow that his harshness was having no effect on her."Now why would I do that?"

"Because I-"

"_'Because I'_ what?"

Silence rang through the room as Shadow stood there, glaring at Rouge. Everyone held there breath when they saw he raise his fist on the air, momentarily, before letting out a sigh and dropping his hand. He then released his grip on Rouge, moved away from her, and reclaimed his spot on the wall. Everyone widened their eyes at the display. Shadow was backing away?! A chuckling sound caused them to turn their heads and stare at Rouge. When she noticed that everyone was staring at her, she ceased her chuckling and smiled.

"Sorry about that everyone,"she gestured to Amy,"especially you Pinkie. Shadow's been a little cranky since the Commander made us spend the entire day searching for some mystery creature that's been going around and stealing random objects from places. Even broke into a jewelry store, but besides turning the place upside-down, it didn't take anything from the store. Unfortunately, we never managed to capture him."

Tails hummed at this new information."It sounds like this new character was looking for some materials to build something. It's also a possibility that he was looking for a Cha-"

Again, Tails was unable to finish his sentence for a whistling sound sliced through the air before the front door along with the entire front wall, exploded.

* * *

><p>Everyone was thrown off their feet as chunks of wood and plaster flew threw the air, coating the air with a thick layer of dust that made it hard to see or breathe. Tails was kneeling on the hardwood floor, trying to understand what just happened.<p>

_So, somebody possibly shot a missile at my house! _He coughed into his palm, trying to get the sawdust out of his lungs. _Bet it was Eggman trying to scare us out. But why would he plan an attack no-_

A pair of hands suddenly pushed him away, causing him to go flying to the floor. More dazed then hurt, he picked his head up from the ground. He nearly gasped when he saw a green laser slice through the air. The _exact_ spot he was a few seconds ago. Gulping, he attempted to get to his feet. That was when a shadow appeared in the middle of the dust, _directly_ above him. Tails sat frozen there, his mouth opened up in shock when he saw the _shape_ of the shadow. He was still frozen when the figure aimed some kind of round object at him, green particles forming inside of it.

_Move!_ Screamed his body. _Move!_

But he didn't.

Instead, he closed his eyes, his body tense. He couldn't believe what was about to happen.

Luckily, for him, something else happened.

_"Metal_ _Sonic."_His ears perked up._"Report back to the base immediately. We have something to discuss."_

A growl found it's way to Tails' ear before a strange wind kicked up, blowing his bangs back. Curious on what was going on, he finally opened his eyes, only to be completely shocked.

The shadow was gone, leaving nothing behind, but a blue streak that sliced through the dust.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:That's it, guys! I made it just a <em>bit<em> longer since I've been so _slow_! I hope it was enjoyable!  
><strong>  
><strong>Sonic:*Struggles at the chains that are wrapped around his hands*Can I go now!<strong>

**Me:Not until you apologize.**

**Sonic:I ALREADY APOLOGIZED TO YOU!**

**Me:I didn't say me.*Points to door***

**?:Hello Faker.**

**Sonic:Shadow?! I thought he disappeared at the beginning of the chapter!**

**Me:That's how the power of the author works Sonic. That's how it works.**

**Shadow:Why did you say it twice?**

**Me:I don't know what you're talking about Shadow. I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Sonic:Ok. The author has gone off her nut again!**

**Me:What's that supposed to mean?!**

**Sonic:Nothing, sonicthehedgehoglover2. Nothing.**

**Me:Are you mocking me! Why I should-**

**Shadow:Sorry to interrupt, but we're running out of time.**

**Me:Oh yes! That's all right now folks! So...**

**Me&Sonic:BYE!**

**Me:*Turns to Shadow*You didn't say goodbye.**

**Shadow:That's because I find it stupid to say goodbye when we're just going to see them in the next chapter.**

**Me:Wha-**

**TIME IS UP.**


	3. Author Note

**Sonic:Ok readers, don't panic. This isn't something saying 'this story is now discontinued'. This is just an author note that informs you guys that there is going to be updates on older stories. The author says that she made some rookie mistakes on them. And she also said not worry about this story or 'There's a Traitor Among Us!'. Her focus is still mainly on those. So...*looks around uncomfortably* I guess that's it.**

**Sonic:*Stands there for a few minutes before frowning*Paul, that means you can turn off the camera now.**

**Paul:****_Oops. Sorry about that Sonic.*_****Turns off the camera***


	4. Betrayal

**Me:*Sips Dr. Pepper*Ah. Oh hey, readers! Welcome to the next chapter of 'Locked Up Tight', where everything starts getting good! In case you're wondering, Sonic and Shadow have gone out to gather up the rest of our crew, so I guess we wai- **

**Sonic:*Rushes in with Shadow right behind him*CLOSE THE DOOR!**

**Shadow:*Slams the door shut and blocks it with furniture***

**Me:What is going on!?**

**Sonic:Well, Metal kind of-**

**Me:I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Shadow.**

**Sonic:What-**

**Me:Sorry Sonic, but he's more likely to tell the truth. Now Shadow, please tell me what happened.**

**Shadow:*Points over at Sonic*This douchebag painted a mustache on Metal Sonic when he was charging.**

**Me:*Frowns*Really, Sonic?**

**Sonic:*Shrugs shoulders*When I see a can of paint, a paintbrush, and a vulnerable robot, I'm going to paint a mustache on the robot.**

**Me:*Sighs*Oh wow. So where's Metal So-**

**Metal:*Smashes through door with a large, curly mustache drawn on face*_Eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog!_**

**Me:*Facepalms*And he smashed through my bedroom door!**

**Metal:*Stomps towards Sonic*_Eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog!_**

**Sonic:*Gets in battle stance*Bring it on!**

**Me:NO!*Steps in between them*You are not fighting in my bedroom!**

**Sonic:She's right. Let's take this outside.**

**Me:NO! Just go and help Metal wash off his mustache.**

**Sonic:But-**

**Me:GO!**

**Sonic:FINE!*Pulls Metal out the smashed door***

**Me:Hey Shadow?**

**Shadow:Hm?**

**Me:Can you fix my door?**

**Shadow:*Scoffs*What do I look like? A repairman?*Walks out the smashed door***

**Me:*Growls*I'm seriously going to kill that hedgehog! But not now! Anyway, this is the third chapter of 'Locked Up tight', and I'm alreasy thinking up some juicy ideas. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and everything after it! Now, Qu-Wait is Eggman ready or does he have something wrong with him too?!**

**Eggman:*Walks in drinking a latte*What?**

**Me:Go get ready!  
><strong>

**Eggman:Hmph. Sorry if I can't enjoy my scheduled breaks in peace.*Walks out the door***

**Me:YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK OVER AN HOUR AGO! ARGH! QUE THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> **3:Betrayal**

**_The real problem is not whether machines think, but whether man does._**

_He floated in a endless pool of white._

_There was no ground below his feet and no sky above his head. Everything was just... white._

_And then... there was a spot of blue a few feet away._

_At first, it was small then it slowly increased until it formed arms, legs, a body, and... blue quills._

_"Sonic!"He cried._

_Somehow, his feet found some kind of solid ground, but he paid it no heed. Instead, he ran towards his best friend, his arms stretched outwards. When he finally made it, he slung his arms around his best friend's torso in joy._

_But something wasn't right._

_His best friend's body felt... metallic._

_He released his best friend's torso and backed away, fear suddenly filling his heart. And he didn't know why._

_Then he saw it._

_His best friend's body was a sleek, metallic blue. Instead of there being short back lower back quills, there was a circle shaped rocket booster. At the sides were short silver arms with bright yellow hands that had sharp claw like fingers._

_His 'best friend' turned it's head, revealing it's ferocious red eyes and gray mouthless muzzle._

_"Hey, little buddy."Spoke his 'best friend', his voice just a monotone drone._

_"**TAILS!**"_

_His eyes widened and he took a few steps back, his legs shaking._

_"You're-You're not him."He stuttered._

_"**TAILS!**"_

_"Not who?"Asked his 'best friend', turning around to reveal the rest of it's metallic body._

_"Y-You're not Sonic."He answered, stopping in the middle of his retreat when he felt some kind of invisible barrier block him from going any further._

_"I think you're mistaken, pal."His 'best friend' took a step closer to him. Then another. And another."I'm 100% Sonic the Hedgehog."_

_"**TAILS!**"_

_"No."He whimpered, cowering against the invisible barrier._

_"Yes."His 'best friend' hissed, continuing to approach until it was directly in front of him._

_"No."_

_His 'best friend' somehow managed to smirk."**Yes.** "_

_Then his 'best friend' raised one of it's clawed hands in the air. Instantly, the hand transformed into a medium-sized arm cannon. Smirk growing wider, his 'best friend' then lowered the arm cannon to his chest._

_"Bye- bye, buddy."_

_The arm cannon went of-_

* * *

><p>Tails jerked awake, his breath coming out in sharp pants. Above him, he noticed was Knuckles who let out a sigh of relief as he whipped his right hand around.<p>

"About time you woke up."

Tails squinted his eyes in confusion. It was then that he noticed that the right side of his face was burning. He reached up to touch his cheek only to jerk it back when it began to throb.

"D-Did you-"

"Slap you to wake ya up?"Knuckles stood up, wiping dust from his knees."You bet."

Tails used his elbows to push himself up into a sitting position, using some of his will power to not groan at the sudden dizziness that followed afterwards."May I ask why?"

"Because you fainted, kid."Knuckles put out a hand for Tails to grab. The fox stared at the hand for a few seconds before graciously taking it. With a small grunt, Knuckles pulled him up onto his feet. Instantly, Tails leaned against Knuckles for support, the dizziness kicking up to the next level.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah."Knuckles began to lead him to a different part of his house."After all the dust cleared from the bombing on your house, I saw you sitting there on the ground, staring at something in the distance. Then, suddenly, your eyes rolled up into the back of your head and you just passed out on the ground."

"Oh."

Tails didn't try to ask anymore questions. He just allowed Knuckles to lead him straight to wherever it was he was leading him.

After a few minutes, it turned out that he was being lead towards the kitchen. Knuckles swung out a hand and pushed the door open, revealing who was inside.

* * *

><p>Amy, Rouge, and Shadow, all sat at Tails' oval shaped table that was in the middle of medium-sized kitchen. On the table, was an opened first aid kit, which Amy was digging through, clenching some cotton balls and peroxide in her hands. When she heard the kitchen door slam shut, she looked up from the first aid kit. She smiled.<p>

"Tails! You're alright!"

"More or less."Mumbled Knuckles, leading Tails over to one of the spare kitchen chairs near Amy."Took me about 10 minutes to wake him up."

"I've been out 10 minutes?"Asked Tails, looking over to Knuckles in slight disbelief as he plopped down in the chair.

"Yeah."Knuckles pulled out a chair, twisted it around and sat into it, crossing his arms on the top of it."10 minutes too much."

Loud rustling came from the first aid kit as Amy continued to search though it."After we checked to much sure that no more bombs were coming, Knuckles worked on reviving you while the rest of us came here to make sure none of us were seriously injured."

"Unfortunately,"continued Rouge, glancing sharply at Shadow,"one of us attempted to hide it."

Shadow looked away from her and instead focused his gaze on a coffee stain that was on the surface of the table. The black hedgehog had his arms crossed against his chest, but, what Tails noticed, was that his left hand seemed to clench his right arm.

"Here it is."Amy pulled some bandages from the first aid kit and handed it with the rest of the other items off to Rouge.

She took the items, gave Amy a nod of gratitude and turned to Shadow."Let me see it."

He glared at her, a scowl on his face."No."

She sighed, a hand pinching the bridge of nose."Please don't try to be stubborn with me, Shadow."

"No."

"Shadow the Hedgehog."His right ear flicked."I've known you for a year and I know all your weaknesses."She narrowed her eyes at him."_All your weaknesses_."

Shadow seemed to stiffen when she mentioned his 'weaknesses'. Shadow sat there for a few seconds, possibly thinking whether or not he should give in. But, finally, with a growl, he released his grip on his right arm and thrusted it towards Rouge.

Due to the fact that there was a thin layer of dust covering Shadow's body, the large bleeding cut that was on his arm was evident against his dark fur. Rouge tsked at the cut before opening up the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and dipping one of the cotton balls in there. She then proceeded to clean the cut, ignoring the way Shadow seemed to tense up.

While she was doing that, Knuckles turned his head to glance at Amy and Tails.

"So,"he began, using his foot to tip his chair back and forth,"what's the plan?"

"The plan?"Asked Tails, raising an eye-ridge.

"Yeah, someone's bombed your house and Sonic's still missing. We need a plan."

"I've got an idea."Tails and Knuckles turned to Amy, who was already packing some of the items she pulled out back into the first-aid kit."We all go home, take a shower, get some rest, and we meet at my house tomorrow."

"What?"Knuckles stopped tipping his chair and pointed over to Amy."Someone, possibly Eggman, just bombed Tails' house and you want to-"

"It wasn't Eggman."Mumbled Tails, drawing the attention of everyone in the room."Or at least I don't think it was."

Knuckles narrowed his eyes at him."Then who was it, kid?"

"W-Well, it was someone who looked a lot like Sonic, but at the same time they d-didn't."Tails swallowed thickly, his mouth suddenly dry as he scoured his mind for image of what he saw only minutes before."T-The only difference is that they looked m-metallic."

"Metallic?"Uttered Knuckles and Amy in unison, the both of them looking at each other with horror on their faces.

"If you're thinking what I think your two are thinking then you're wrong."Heads turned to stare at Rouge who was finishing up the knot on Shadow's bandage."Ole Dr. Eggman hasn't used something like that for years. From what I heard from in one of his bases, he lost the schematics for it a long time ago."

Amy and Knuckles sighed in relief which caused Shadow to raise an eye-ridge. _What on Mobuis were they talking about that got them so worried in the first place?_

Before Shadow could question them, Tails spoke up."I'm pretty sure then that it had to be Metal Sonic."

"Metal Sonic? _Again?_"Knuckles shook his head, a small look of disgust on his face."Doesn't Eggman know when to quit? Especially since what happened the _last_ time!"

"Wait."Shadow directed his gaze on Tails."Didn't you say that this Metal Sonic attacked you and Sonic a day or so ago?"

Tails nodded, a look of recognition crossing his face."Yeah, he did! I almost forgot about that!"

"Then it was him!"Screamed Shadow, letting out a loud growl as he slammed his fist down on the table, making those who were unprepared jump."It was Metal Sonic who I saw run out of that jewelry shop in Spagonia!"

* * *

><p><em>Shadow skated towards the jewelry store in Spagonia, his movements quick and steady while his ears were perked up in the air, listening to the shrill ring of the alarm. Behind him, he heard the faint flutter of Rouge's wings.<em>

_And the not-so-nice words that she hissed underneath her breath._

_The not-so-nice words were probably caused by the fact that he took off while she was still talking to rush towards the alarm that had only moments ago begun to slice through the air._

_He was suddenly thrown from his thoughts when a light blue blur shot out of the jewelry store, down the sidewalk, and right past him._

_It took the black hedgehog one second to notice the blue blur before he paused in the middle of his run, turned and sped in the direction of the blue blur. In about five seconds, he rushed in front of the blue blur, hoping to get it to slow down so, he could get a good look at the thief. Instead, the blue blur jumped up into the air, used Shadow's head for a backboard which caused the black hedgehog to stumble forward and landed on the other side. All without slowing down._

_By the time Shadow had turned his head, the blue blur was gone, leaving nothing behind. Shadow cussed lowly as he slammed his hand down onto the sidewalk, leaving a small crater in the cement. Behind him, he heard a small flutter before there was a small clicking sound that continued to get closer._

_"Who was that?"Questioned Rouge, coming up beside him, her hands at her hips._

_"Who do you think that was?!"Snapped Shadow, standing up to his full height."It had to be the Faker!"_

_"Big Blue?"Rouge shook her head, her eyes still studying where the blue blur had run off."I doubt that. Why would he be stealing from a jewelry shop?"_

_Shadow shrugged his shoulders, glaring as if the blue blur was right in front of him."There had to be something in there that he wanted."_

_"Like wha-"_

_Rouge's bangs slapped against her eyes as a large wind nearly caused her to go flying. Fixing her bangs, she then glanced to the spot where Shadow once stood only to find it empty. She made a sound deep in the back of her throat and glared at the quickly shrinking black blur in the distance. Sighing, she then flapped her wings and took off into the air, following her hardheaded partner._

* * *

><p>Rouge smirked, her small fangs poking out of the corners of her mouth."What did I tell you, honey? Big Blue would never do something like that in his in entire life."<p>

Shadow turned and gave her a stern stare, his red eyes burning."That doesn't matter _now_, Rouge. What matters now is what that metallic Faker was looking for."

Tails hummed in thought, his hand on his chin. Getting an idea, he then looked over to Rouge."Rouge, are you sure that nothing was taken from that jewelry shop?"

She nodded."Pretty sure. Like I said earlier, nothing was taken from the jewelry shop. Not even this,"her eyes began to sparkle,"big beautiful gem."

Knuckles placed his hands on the table and leaned towards her direction."Big beautiful gem?"

"Yes."She sighed as the image popped up in her head."It sat up on that pedestal, sparkling in the sunlight. But,"she glared at Shadow,"_someone_ wanted to go search for the 'Faker' again so, I didn't really get a good look at it."

Knuckles looked at Tails, a serious look on his face."You thinking what I'm thinking?"

He nodded."A Chaos Emerald?"

"A Chaos Emerald."Echoed Knuckles.

"Impossible."Shadow grunted, waving his hand at their theory."As soon as I stepped through the door, I would've been able to pick up the energy radiating from the emerald."

"U-Unless,"piped up Tails, who attempted to ignore Shadow's narrowed eyes that warned him to prove him wrong,"that emerald was replaced with a fake."

Knuckles wagged his finger (just imagine he did since his gloves are so big)."That would explain why Shadow didn't sense it. Fake emeralds usually have little to no Chaos Energy inside of them."

"So, that means the doctor is after the Chaos Emeralds."Concluded Shadow, tapping the table."We need to-"

"Get some rest."Interrupted Amy, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"Huh?"Asked Shadow, staring in her direction.

"It's late."She began, pointing at the red clock that hung on the wall above Tails. The short stubby black hand was pointed a little after 12 and the thin tall black hand was pointed at 10. 12:50."And we're all tired from nearly getting blown to bits. I say we all go home and meet at my house tomorrow."

"Really, Amy?"Knuckles groaned."Metal Sonic is running around causing havoc, Sonic is still missing, probably dead for all we know,"Amy glared deeply at him when Tails' ears flattened against his head, but he ignored it,"and you want us to take a little break because its past our bedtimes?"

"Rose is right."

Knuckles sighed, shaking his head as he glanced at Shadow."Oh, come on! Don't tell me that you're also afraid of going after Metal Sonic too."

"_I never said that I was afraid!_"Roared Shadow, standing up from his chair, causing the chair to clatter to the ground. The whole room went quiet as he glared down at Knuckles who returned it. After a few seconds, Shadow breathed through his nose in an attempt to calm himself before pointing a finger at the echidna."Listen here Echidna. It is pitch black outside and only you, me, and Rouge are capable of seeing anything. This would mean that Rose and the fox would either have to stay here and be left vulnerable for a second attack or they could come with us and be vulnerable to an attack by Metal Sonic. Not only that, but have you noticed that Metal managed to sneak up to this house without any of us hearing a single thing? That means Eggman built him with stealth. So, if we were to go out there after him, we would be at an disadvantage with a robot that could blend into the shadows.

And,"he leaned in closer, his body almost touching the table as he stared intensely at the echidna who was sitting across from him,"in case you still don't get it, it would mean that Metal would be able to take us down one-by-one or all together before the real fight could even began."He narrowed his eyes."I'm not afraid of fighting Metal, I'm, unlike you, just using my common sense so, the rest of us won't end up like the Faker."

When he finished, everyone instantly focused their eyes on Knuckles, who continued to glare at Shadow, his hands, which have long ago left the table, was now clenching the chair like it was a stress toy. After a while, he released the chair, got up from the table and walked towards the kitchen door.

"Knuckles!"Amy shouted, turning and staring at the echidna."Where are you going?"

He stopped and, without turning, he answered her question."Back to Angel Island. I've been away from the Master Emerald too long. I got to make sure that Eggman hasn't sent Metal Sonic after it."

"But-"he continued walking until he reached the door, opened it up, and left the kitchen."Remember to meet at my house tomorrow!"

"Whatever."He called.

Amy sighed, placing her head in her hands. Meanwhile, Rouge frowned at Shadow, shaking her head in an disappointed manner.

"You didn't need to do that Shadow."

Shadow straightened up, glancing at the door where Knuckles had exited only moments before, scoffing underneath his breath."I beg to differ. He wants to be such a pigheaded idiot and make us go out into the night and get us all killed."

"A pigheaded idiot?"Rouge smiled."Sounds like someone else that I know."

Shadow scowled at her as he reached down, picked up the overturned chair and placed it back in it's original position."Very funny, Rouge."

"What? You now I'm right."

Shadow rolled his eyes before he headed towards the kitchen door. Shoving it open, he then exited the kitchen, the door swinging behind him.

"Shadow!"Rouge stood up and headed towards the door."I was just joking, honey."

When there was no reply or sign of the black hedgehog, Rouge then rushed out the door, leaving Amy and Tails alone together in the kitchen.

Amy pushed her head up from her hands, glancing at Tails when she heard the fox yawn. For the first time, she noticed that the fox's eyes were starting to droop, his head only being supported by his hands. Looking up at the clock, she then saw that it was now 1:20.

"Tails?"

"Hm?"He hummed, turning his tired eyes on Amy.

She bit her lower lip."Will you be alright here by yourself with a huge hole in the front of your house? Or do you need to stay over at my house?"

Tails turned his eyes away from her, hoping she didn't see the fear that developed in there.

* * *

><p>A few years ago, Tails had caught the flu. Unfortunately for him, Sonic, who was his caretaker, had to take off to stop Eggman from terrorizing a small village. Since everyone else was busy or... didn't want to catch 'fox germs', Sonic was forced to leave him with Amy. At first, Tails was overwhelmed by the amount of pink that was pretty much everywhere. On the walls, the floor, the roof. The house itself was just pink! But he had to admit, he was surprised about the lack of Sonic pictures that his best friend loved to whisper about. It wasn't until he was sprawled out on the bed in the guest room when he found something that he will never forget.<p>

Right on the roof above him was a giant picture of Sonic with a bunch of lipstick marks all over his face.

Later, when Sonic had come to pick him, he found the young fox shivering underneath the covers. When he asked Amy what was wrong, she just blamed it on the flu.

Tails couldn't get the image out of his head for weeks.

* * *

><p>Remembering that Amy was still waiting for an answer, Tails gave her a small smile."No thanks, Amy."<p>

She raised an eye-ridge."Really? Are you sure?"

He nodded."Yeah. I can just bring up a holographic image to make it appear that the front of my house is still there."

Amy tilted her head."Holographic image? But, doesn't that mean that if something or someone touches it, they may go through it?"

"Not exactly."When Amy gave him a confused look, he continued."When I deploy the holographic image, to everyone outside the house, it will feel and seem like the front of my house is still there, but to everyone on the inside, they can easily see that there is a huge hole in the front of the house."

Amy nodded."Cool. So, you'll be fine for the night?"

"Yes, Amy. I'll be totally fine."

"Ok. Then I guess I should start going."

Amy stood up from the table, pushed in her chair and walked towards the kitchen door. Halfway to the door, she stopped and turned to Tails, a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Are you sure that you'll be fine..."

"Yes, Amy."Tails sighed, feeling like a small child. But he did appreciate her concern."I'll be completely fine. I've stayed in my own house by myself before."

"Ok, ok. But,"Amy pointed a finger at him,"if I don't see you at my house tomorrow then I'm going to come running down here with my hammer and smash _another_ hole into your house."

Tails gave her a light smile."Good to know."

Amy rolled his eyes at him, waved her hand and exited the kitchen, now leaving Tails all by himself.

As soon as he was sure that Amy wasn't anywhere near him, the smile fell away from his face and was instead replaced with a pained expression. He then allowed his head to slam onto the table, tears, that he had tried so desperately to hold back, dripping down his face.

_"Sonic is still missing, probably dead for all we know."_

"Please be okay, Sonic."Tails whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.

He hardly noticed the pair of arms that wrapped around his midsection or the soft voice that came with them.

"_He will be._"

* * *

><p>"Where is he?!"Growled Eggman, pacing in the middle of his control room.<p>

Behind him, Orbot and Cubot watched him, seeming to have nothing better to do. They were both strangely silent, which made Eggman slightly curious at first, but he soon relished in the fact that for once, everything was quiet.

_Too_ quiet.

_"Sir?"_

Eggman turned his head, frowning when he discovered that, instead of Metal Sonic, was Med-bot X2, standing in the doorway."What is it, Med-bot?"

_"I have the results of the hedgehog's temperature."_

Eggman straightened up."You do? Well, spit it out."

Med-bot X2 nodded, his eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree."_According to my records, the hedgehog's temperature has lowered from 102.6 to 100.2. At this moment his temperature continues to decrease._"

Eggman gave a light sigh of relief."Good. Return to the lab and make sure that the hedgehog does not have a relapse."

"_Yes sir._"

And with that, the Med-bot marched out the door, turning in the general direction it came from. Eggman watched the door close behind the Med-bot before he turned, his eyes studying the now repaired monitors.

"_Yay!_"Cheered Cubot, his hands in the air."_The blue pineapple's okay!_"

Orbit shook his head, ashamed at the fact that Cubit was modeled after him. Turning his head, he casted his gaze on Eggman, watching his expression carefully.

"_Are you not excited that Sonic is okay, sir?_"Questioned Orbot, coming up slowly behind Eggman."_Or were you faking your concern earlier?_"

Eggman sighed, twisting his head to the side to peek at Orbot."I'm... satisfied with the fact that the Hedgehog is okay. But, its Metal that I'm concerned with at the moment."His eyes moved to the one screen that wasn't working like it should."His signal isn't broadcasting."

Orbot followed his gaze. The picture that was currently on the screen was the map of Mystic Ruins. In the middle of the map was one red dot, sticking out on the greenish color of the map. But that was it. The red dot was moving nor was it blinking like it should.

Orbot looked to Eggman once more."_Do you think that Metal was destroyed?_"

Before he could answer, Cubot suddenly appeared beside them, his arms crossed."_I hope so! He was nothing, but a meanie weenie!_ "

"How so?"Muttered Eggman, his tone obviously showing that he didn't care as he pressed some buttons on the control panel of the monitors.

"_Well, he calls me an imbelice, whatever that means,_"Eggman rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he wondered whether or not he was drunk while he when he decided to make Cubot,"_and he kept saying like, 'Well, I bet it's your fault that Master never defeats my counterpart. At least, I'm useful! I even made sure that my counterpart was vulnerable so-"_

"WHAT!"Roared Eggman, turned away from the control panel to stare at Cubot in disbelief, the yellow robot now getting his full attention."What did you say?!

Cubot's eyes widened at Eggman's sudden interest."_Um, he calls me an imbe-_"

"No."Eggman leaned down, grabbed Cubot's shoulders, and began to shake him."Tell me about Metal Sonic making the Hedgehog..."

"_O-oh, th-that._"Barely restraining himself from knocking Cubot's head off, Eggman stopped shaking the robot to listen what he had to say next."_Metal said that-_"

Cubot was suddenly thrown to the side, causing Eggman to fall backwards onto his rear. He then watched as the robot was slammed into Orbot, making the two of them fall to the ground in a pile of robotic limbs.

"**Master?**"Eggman looked up, staring into the, somehow, innocent red eyes of Metal Sonic."**You called?**"

Eggman was silent for a moment, shock written all over his face. He quickly snapped out of though by clearing his throat, slowly picking himself off the ground."Yes, I have some questions to ask you. But, first, may I ask where you have been?"

Metal tilted his head, a habit he, involuntarily, picked up from his counterpart."**Where I have been?**"

"Yes."Eggman now stood on his feet, easily towering over Metal's smaller frame."I contacted you ten minutes ago. It should've taken you two minutes at the most to get back to this base."

"**I'm sorry, Master.**"Apologized Metal, bowing his head."**I ran into some trouble when one of my counterpart's friends spotted me.**"

"Spotted you?"Eggman eyed him, suspiciously."Which one?"

Metal was quiet for a second, his glowing eyes seeming dull. When the second was over, he looked up to Eggman."**The fox.**"

Eggman hummed, a hand going to his chin."And what did you do?"

"**I avoided confrontation. I left before the fox could get a proper look at me.**"

"Good. Now, let me ask you another question."Eggman stepped forward and, before Metal could react, picked something out of one of his metallic quills. Drawing his hand back, Eggman studied the object in his hand before sticking in Metal's face."Why do you have _plaster_ on_ yo_u?"

Metal stared at the large piece of plaster."**I don't know.**"

Eggman tsked."Really?"Tossing the plaster to the side, he then turned around, grabbing a piece of paper that was resting on the control panel."Then let me ask something that you _do _know."Eggman stared at something on the paper before he held it out to Metal."Ever heard of one of my special concoctions called '_X12_'?"

Metal took the paper, his eyes racing over it's contents."**No, Master. I haven't.**"

"Really?"Eggman crossed his arms behind his back and began to stroll behind Metal."Because, just a few minutes ago before you arrived, I sent one of my robots to check the lab for 'X12', but it reported back saying that it was missing."

Metal twisted his body, watching Eggman carefully."**I have a feeling that you're accusing me of something, Master.**"

Eggman shook his head."Not at all, Metal Sonic. I'm just saying that a few hours ago, the Rodent was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Now, he's lying in the Medical Lab, sick. And,"he looked at Metal,"_you_ were the last one who was near him other than Cubot and Orbot."

Metal clenched his fists as he pointed to Cubot and Orbot who were sitting up on the floor."**How do you know that _they_ didn't poison my counterpart?**"

Eggman snorted."_Those two_? Their I.Q's are so low that they would probably end up giving the Hedgehog _syrup_ instead of poison."

"_HEY-_"

Out of the corner of his eye, Eggman noticed that Orbot had once again reached out and slapped a hand over Cubot's mouth, cutting off his rant. Looking away, he refocused his gaze on Metal, noticing that the metallic hedgehog was staring at him, intensely.

"Now, I'm going to ask you this, Metal Sonic. Did you take 'X12' out of my lab?"

"**No, Master.**"

"I don't think you're telling me the truth. Did you _take _'X12' out of my lab?"

"_**No, Master. I did no-**_"

"_Tell me the truth, Metal Sonic!_"

"**... Yes, Master.**"

Eggman nodded, his expression grim."Ok. Did you use 'X12' to poison the Rodent?"

"**Master, I do not see the point of all these questions-**"

"_Just_ answer the question."

"**Yes, Master.**"

Eggman's jaw clenched."Why?"

Metal shuffled his feet, but otherwise kept his eyes on Eggman."**Because you gave me permission to do so, Master.**"

Eggman paused mid-step. He then whirled around to Metal, a perplexed and angry expression on his face."WHAT. When did I give _you_ permission to poison the Hedgehog?"

"**I came in and asked you if I could while you were updating my counterpart's test results.**"

Eggman frowned, his anger growing."I didn't _know _that's what you meant! I thought you were asking whether or not to put _mustard _or _mayonnaise_ in the Rodent's lunch!"

Eggman huffed, obviously aggravated. Rubbing his temples, he then attempted to calm himself down, a sigh coming out from between his lips. Making up his mind, he looked down at Metal.

"That's it."

"**Huh?**"

Eggman pulled up his sleeve, his eyes traveling over all the buttons. Finding the one he was looking for, he then sighed."I'm shutting you down, Metal Sonic."

Metal's eyes glowed a menacing red."**What?**"

"I'm sorry, Metal Sonic."

Then, Eggman pressed the button.

Nothing _happened._

Eggman pressed the button again, a shocked look on his face. Then he pressed it again. And again. _And _again.

"Why isn't this _working_!"

Metal chuckled, causing Eggman look up from the button."**Because _I _don't want it to work.**"

Eggman gulped."_What? _H-how did you-"

"**I _knew_ that you would find out sooner or later about what I did to my counterpart.**"Metal let out something similar to a sigh."**I was just hoping that it was going to be later.**"

Eggman backed up a step."You _knew_ that I was going to shut you down?"

Metal nodded, crossing his arms behind his back."**Yes, which is why I disconnected the black wire that was leading to my A.I. earlier.**"

"T-that's-"

"**Impossible? Genius?**"

"No."Eggman smirked, much to Metal's confusion."That's exactly why I called for back-up."

As if on cue, the doors behind Eggman slid open, revealing two large gray robots with sharp purple eyes and the famous trademark Eggman symbol on their chests.

Eggman turned his head to frown at the robots."It's about time you got here!"He pointed at Metal."Contain him!"

The robots stood there for about a minute before marching forward, their hands out. Then, to Eggman's surprise, they grabbed him around the arms.

"What the-RELEASE ME!"Eggman screamed, wiggling in their grips."I COMMAND YOU!"

"**No.**"Metal walked up to him, tilting his head up to stare into his face."**_I_ command them.**"

Eggman stopped his struggling, surprise flowing across his face."How!?"

"_**You **_**programmed me to have a little over half of your intelligence. And you're asking _how_?**"

Eggman lowered his eyes, suddenly wishing that he hadn't made Metal so smart. The metallic hedgehog felt satisfied with his silence, loathing the fact that he was unable to smirk. Raising his hand, Metal made a waving gesture towards the two robots.

"**Take him to one of the _special _cells.**"

The robots nodded once, making sure that their grip was tight before heading towards the door. Eggman made one last attempt to get out of their grips by banging his elbows against their chests, hoping to damage them enough that they would drop him.

Unfortunately, they didn't.

As the robots passed through the doorway with Eggman, he managed to catch something that Metal said.

"**Now to take care of my other subject.**"

* * *

><p>Eggman let out a grunt of pain as he was thrown into the cell, landing harshly on his right side. Wrapping a hand around the bruise that was forming there, he then turned in time to see the cell door be slammed, his former robots staring down at him. Getting up on his knees, he glared at the robots, a scowl on his face.<p>

"**Someone doesn't look happy.**"

Eggman focused his glare on Metal, watching as the robot stepped out of the shadow of the corridor. It surprised him how menacing the robot looked with half of his face covered by the shadow of the corridor, his two red glowing eyes being the only thing that told Eggman that Metal actually had his whole face. Realizing that Metal had just spoken to him, Eggman tilted his head down a bit, causing his glasses to give off a bright flash, making him look just a _bit _threatening.

"I see you're trying to be_ sarcastic_ like your counterpart."

Metal clenched his fists."**I am _nothing _like my counterpart!**"

Eggman hummed."Sure you're not."

Metal stood there, staring at Eggman. But, to him, it felt like Metal was attempting to shoot lasers out from his eyes, hoping to hit him right _between_ the eyes. At least that was _one_ thing Eggman was happy that he didn't give the metallic hedgehog. After a few minutes, where it seemed that Metal was going to send the entire night staring, the metallic hedgehog's head suddenly snapped to the side.

"**Hurry up, you idiots!**"

Eggman raised an eyebrow at Metal's sentence, noticing something off about him. Before he think anymore into it, Eggman heard a thunking sound from down the corridor. Moving as best as he could without making his side flare up, he peered down the hallway to see Cubot and Orbot, heaving something on their shoulders, their backs turned to him at the moment.

"Cubot, Orbot, my most loyal robots!"Shouted Eggman, his hope rising."Get me out of here!"

"_Sorry, Robotnik._"Cubot turned his head, revealing his eyes which were a bright red color instead of it's normal light blue."_We work for Metal Sonic now._"

Eggman's jaw dropped, shocked. Metal took great joy in seeing the surprise and betrayal that was on evident on his face as he opened the cell door next to Eggman.

"**Throw him in here.**"

_Him?_

Eggman squinted his eyes as he watched Cubot and Orbot throw something into the cell next to him, mentally cursing himself for not fixing up the lighting in the once abandoned hallway. His eyes widened when he finally got a glimpse at who it was.

Sonic.

The hedgehog was sprawled out on his stomach, his quills hanging limp around his pale body. Eggman's heart skipped a beat when he noticed the large claw mark on Sonic's left cheek, which was bleeding heavily onto the cell floor. If it wasn't for the fact that Sonic's breathing was loud and raspy, Eggman would've assumed that Metal had... well, you know.

Turning his head from Sonic, Eggman glared at Metal Sonic, who slammed the cell door close."You shouldn't have taken him out of the Medical Lab."

Metal twisted his head to him, obviously knowing who Eggman was talking about."**You don't say?**"

Eggman gestured over to Sonic's motionless body."I _do _say! Without a proper environment his condition could-"

"**Worsen? I know.**"Metal moved away from Sonic's cell, his hands crossed behind his back."**But, I don't care.**"

Eggman frowned at that. But, he had other things to worry about."So, what now? Are you going to torture, injure, kill your own _creator_?"

"**Kill you? No, not yet.**"Eggman gulped."**I need you and my counterpart for an important _experiment._"**

Eggman mentally shuddered at the way Metal pronounced the word 'experiment'."What _kind _of experiment?"

Metal shrugged."**Who knows what I might do? ****Let's just say that its not going to be _enjoyable._**"

Metal began to walk away, Cubot, Orbot, and the two robots following closely behind him. He stopped mid-step when Eggman spoke up again.

"You're not going to get away with this!"

Metal snickered."**Really?** **Because I beg to differ.**"He looked over his shoulder."**Remember Robotnik, I'm not you.**"

And with that, Metal turned his head, gestured to the small group of robots, and walked away into the shadows of the hallway. Eggman's watched where they disappeared for about a minute before he groaned, his hands rubbing his temples.

"I should've seen this coming from a mile away. I already had other Metal Sonics betray me without even batting an eyelash so, why did I think it would be different this time? Maybe if I had-"

The sound of shifting coming from Eggman's left made him pause the middle of his rambling. Twisting his head to the side, he stared down at hedgehog who was shaking, his fists clenching and unclenching.

What happened next made Eggman freeze in shock.

Sonic opened his eyes and-

* * *

><p><strong>Me:*Pops up covered in sugar*Hey, guys!<strong>

**Sonic:Why are you-**

**Me:Let's just say that Eggman's and I got into little argument.**

**Sonic:Over what?**

**Me:Latte breaks.**

**Sonic:Are you OK? Actually, is Eggman okay?**

**Me:*Squeezes coffee out of hair*Maybe. I mean I did shove creamer in a place where creamer should not go.**

**Sonic:Ew.**

**Shadow:*Walks in sipping a latte*Is it time to leave now?**

**Me:Yeah.*Sees latte*Throw it away.**

**Shadow:No.**

**Me:I said throw it away!**

**Shadow:No. **

**Me:Throw it away or else.**

**Shadow:Or else what?**

**Me:Or else I'll take away your rights to the weapon room.**

**Shadow:... Fine.*Throws latte into the garbage can***

**Me:Good. Now, its time to say goodbye to the readers.**

**Sonic:Bye!**

**Shadow:Good riddance.**

**Me:SHADOW! Argh! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: Confusion

**Me:Hey, readers! Welcome to the next chapter of 'Locked Up Tight!'**

**Shadow:Boo.**

**Me:Oh, shut up, Shadow! Hey, where's Sonic?**

**Shadow:He's sleeping on your couch.**

**Me:What! I thought I told him-ARGH! Go get him, Shadow.**

**Shadow:No.**

**Me:Remember what I di d to Eggman?**

**Shadow:Yeah.**

**Me:Do you want that to happen to you?**

**Shadow:No.**

**Me:Then go get Sonic.**

**Shadow:... Fine.*Leaves the room***

**Me:Now, we wait for them to-**

**Shadow:*Pushes Sonic into the room*Here he is.**

**Sonic:*Yawns*Did you need me?**

**Me:Yeah. I-*Stares at the mustache drawn on his face***

**Sonic:What? Is there something on my face?**

**Me:Ye-**

**Shadow:*Slaps hand over her mouth*No.**

**Sonic:*Sighs in relief*Good. I was afraid that Metal tried to get revenge on me while I was asleep.**

**Me:*Bites Shadow's hand***

**Shadow:ARGH! Why the heck did you do that!**

**Me:*Spits on the ground*Because your glove is gross! Don't you wash that thing?!**

**Shadow:That's none of your business!**

**Sonic:GUYS! THE READERS ARE WAITING!**

**Shadow:Who cares about the readers?!**

**Me:I DO!**

**Sonic:Same here.**

**Shadow:Well, I don't.*Suddenly vanishes***

**Sonic:AH! Where did he go?!**

**Me:I-I don't know.**

** SonicYou mean _you_ didn't do that?**

**Me:No.**

** SonicThen how-**

**Me:He must've messed with the balance of fanfiction!**

** Sonic:How? By not caring for the readers?**

**Me:The readers, along with the authors, are an _important_ part of fanfiction. Without them, there would be no fanfiction!**

** SonicWow. Well, how do we get him back?**

**Me:I have an idea. But, I don't know if it'll work.**

**Sonic:Well, we have to try! Shadow owes me five bucks.**

**Me:Same here. But first, how about you do the introductions?**

**Sonic:Sure. We hope you guys enjoy this chapter and give it some good reviews. Now...**

**Me:Que the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Confusion<strong>

_**You think that you have it rough? Well, what about your enemy?**_

**Sonic's POV**

* * *

><p><em>Tails was rambling... <span>again<span>._

_I shook my head, listening to the jumbled up words that spilled out of my little bro's mouth, a smile on my face. At the moment, we were on the X-Tornado, soaring through the sky. Me, on my usual spot on the wings, and Tails in his little pilot's seat, his eyes filled with joy as he talked about the new engine he installed in the X-Tornado._

_It felt nice to the see the kid smiling again. A few days ago, he caught the flu and was forced to stay in bed all day. And by forced, I mean that I literally had to tie him to his bed just to make sure that he wouldn't end up collapsing in his workshop._

_"Sonic?"_

_Uh oh, he must've noticed that I was starting to zone out. Turning my head, I gave him an innocent look."Yes, Tails?"_

_He was squinting at something in the distance, a worried expression on his face."Do you see that?"_

_I followed his gaze. At first, I didn't see anything, but then I noticed a black dot._

_And it was getting closer._

_"Tails! That's a missile!"_

_It took Tails about a second to register my shout, but that was all it took for the missile to suddenly be upon us. Knowing that Tails wouldn't be able to turn the plane in time to avoid the missile, I made up my mind. Squatting down on the wing, I then leaped towards the missile, ignoring the way Tails screamed my name in surprise. I slammed into the missile with the bottom of my shoes, directing it down towards the ocean that we were currently flying over. I jumped off the missile and turned back to the X- Tornado where Tails was attempting to turn the plane so I could grab onto the wing._

_I stretched out a hand towards it, suddenly realizing that I had jumped a little too early. The edge of the wing was right in front of me and then, the next thing I knew, it was gone. Gasping, I looked up to see why Tails had turned the plane away from me, only for everything to freeze._

_Sitting in the plane was a roboticized Tails, a sick grin on his face. Right next to him, where I was once sitting, was Metal Sonic._

_"I am Sonic, now."_

_As he said that, metal suddenly fell from his body, revealing skin underneath. When the last bit of the metal fell away, I was shocked to find that he looked exactly like me._

_He threw me a cocky smile that looked so similar to mine that I might as well been looking into a mirror."Goodbye, Metal Sonic."_

_Before I could register what he meant by that, I was falling._

_And falling._

_And falling._

_And falling._

_Then nothing._

* * *

><p>I gasped, my air supply suddenly seeming nonexistent. My chest ached like crazy and it felt like Eggman was sitting on top of me, successfully restricting my lungs from getting oxygen. Letting out a groan, I peeled my eyes open to possibly glare at the <em>enormous<em> egg-shaped '_genius_', if he really had gone off the deep end and _actually_ decided to sit on me, only to shut them back immediately.

Everything was just too_ bright_.

Enjoying the sweet, _sweet_ darkness for a few seconds, I finally gathered up the courage to battle the light of the world around me only to notice, with immense relief, that everything had dimmed, allowing to see my surroundings a _bit_ more clearly.

And by 'clearly', I meant that everything was _spinning_.

Shaking my head, which made everything worse, I then made an attempt to crawl to- _at the most_- my knees. As much as my body complained about the sudden movement, I knew there was no way I could rest at a moment like this; no matter how much the cold, dirty floor of my cell looked so _comforting_ and... _refreshing_ to the _touch_-

I blinked, suddenly realizing that my head was drooping back to the ground. _No!_ I picked my head back up. _Snap out of hedgehog! Now is not the time to sleep!_

My arms twitched and quivered like jello as I swung them around and used them to push myself up, ignoring the random burning sensation that raced up and down them over and over again. I nearly let out a shout of joy- _nearly is the key word_- when I was successfully leaning on my knees. Now all I have to do is-

_Drip._

I stared at the splatter of red that appeared on the cuff of my glove, my eyes widening in disbelief. Raising a shaky hand to my face, I then touched my cheek- _while ignoring that **fiery** sensation that rushed through my **entire face**_- and drew my hand back when I felt something wet sink through my glove.

_Boom!_ There on my _somewhat_ white glove was five long red lines that stretched from the tips of my fingers to the middle of my palm.

I shuddered at the bright red color and the sticky feeling that accompanied the blood. _Aw, man. Whatever happened to my face, I just know it's going to scar..._

_Shuffle._

My ears twitched at the soft sound of something scraping against the floor. Turning my head to the left- _and blinking away all the bright white spots that accompanied that little action_- I made out what was possibly a small square-shaped- _and may I mention_- barred window that lined the cell wall that separated my cell and the darkness that loomed beyond it. _Or_ at least I thought was darkness until something gleamed a shiny yellow color followed by some kind of dark red- _for about a second_- before it vanished. But, I didn't need to be genius to figure out what, or actually, _who_ that certain kind of ridiculous color scheme belonged to.

"_Eggman!_"I found myself screaming- _or at least attempted to since it came out all rough sounding and, may I say, **very** painful_- as I hopped to my feet, which, if you believe it or not, was one of the _worst_ things I've ever done since the moment I was on my feet the entire cell tilted to the _side_ and my stomach began to do corkscrews. For a moment, I actually _feared_ that the contents of my stomach- _if there was anything actually in there_- would end up all over my kicks. And in front of _Eggman_ of all people!

It kind of reminded me of that time Chris and I were in one of those submarines, back when we were battling against the Metarex, and something hit the side of it and caused the _entire_ submarine to spin in _circles_. Tails wasn't very happy when saw the insides of _my_ side of the submarine. Long story short, half digested chili dogs _everywhere_!

Luckily for both me and my dignity there was no repeat of that _little_ incident. For once I thanked Eggman for his choice in designing the cell to be small- _thankfully not **too** small_- and I managed to all, but collapse/lean on the wall next to me, casually trying to make it seem like that was what I was trying to do in the first place.

_And it was!_

Silence covered the area like a blanket as I continued to stare into the somewhat darkness abyss in front of me. When it stayed silent for about ten seconds, I gave the place where I thought Eggman was hiding an annoyed look.

"_Quit it with the silent treatment already, Egghead. I know you're there._"

_Argh!_ That would sound so much _better_ if my voice didn't sound like someone shoved gravel down a woodchipper!

Either way it seemed to have an effect for the next thing I knew a gruff voice rang out.

"So you're awake, Hedgehog."

I tilted my head to the side at the sound of ole' Egghead's voice. It kind of sounded tired and worn out just like Tails' when he works 24 hours straight in that workshop of his and refuses to take a break.

"_What's wrong, Eggy?_"I crossed my arms over my chest, accidentally igniting the burn on my stomach that made a shiver of pain run up and down my body."_Ya tired?_"

This time Eggman answered quicker, though I did detect some slight hesitation when he did."If you mean that I'm tired of your idiotic mocking than _yes_, hedgehog. I'm absolutely tired."

I shrugged my shoulders."Well what are ya gonna do? Except, _wait_,"I put my hand on my chin- _hopefully not the bloody one_- and gave Eggman a sweet little smile,"you could just let me go."

A poorly hidden gasp of surprise made me raise an eye-ridge in confusion which _surprise, surprise_ announced the beginning of a headache. But now I was curious. Did I say something wrong?

Before I could think anymore on the matter, Eggman retorted with something that made me almost lose my grip on the wall.

"How are you feeling, hedgehog?"

_Now hold on a second!_ Is there something _wrong_ with my ears? Eggman actually sounded a little bit _concerned_ - _albeit he did also sound curious_- but there was no doubt that what I heard concern! But, that didn't also explain why Eggman suddenly changed the subject. Or maybe I'm just paranoid. Anyway...

I smirked at Eggman-_ or at least where I thought he was_- and rubbed a finger underneath my nose.

"_Aw, are you concerned for little ole' me?_"

Eggman scoffed, a soft almost inaudible sound that echoed."The _absolute_ last thing that I'm worried or even a _little_ bit concerned about is you, hedgehog."

"_Really? I'm the last thing you think about? Oh well, at least it's good to know that you still think about me._"

"I'm _serious_, hedgehog! The only reason that I would be _remotely_ worry about you is because of that poison that is currently coursing through _your_ body!"

"_Poison?!_"I practically screamed, losing my cool for a second. But, _seriously_ who wouldn't lose their cool when they've just been told that they're _poisoned_."_You poisoned me, Eggman!?_"

Egghead didn't reply to my accusation, but he didn't have to. The evidence was_ right_ in front of my face."_That's why you're here! You're spying- no,_"I narrowed my eyes,"_stalking me to see what'll happen to me!_"

"_Stalking you?!_"A bright white light- _possibly Eggy's glasses_- shined a few feet in front of me."Why on _Möbius_ would I _ever_ stalk you?!"

"_I don't know!_"My breath came out in short pants."_Probably because you don't have a life!_"

"I have a life!"

"_O-oh yeah, s-sure._"The temperature in the cell felt like it had suddenly dropped a few degrees, causing my body to shake uncontrollably."_M-maybe I should a-ask you girlfriend about t-that. O-oh wait. You h-haven't built her y-yet._"

"You're shaking."

I blinked. I was kind of expecting some sort of insult in return."_S-so?_"

"Your body's getting close to relapsing. Unless you calm down right _this_ second, you-"

"_C-calm down?! You've put s-some kind of poison ins-side of me a-and you expect me to-_"

I couldn't finish my sentence.

Once again everything tilted-_ this time upside down_- forcing me to slam my eyes shut in a weak attempt to keep everything inside my stomach. I was dimly aware of the fact that I was starting to slide down the side of the wall. I didn't really realize it until I practically fell onto the floor.

"Hedgehog?"

Eggman's voice sounded a million miles away at this point. But, that was the last thing on my mind. Small little white spots sliced through the darkness behind my eyelids and my brain thumped the side of my skull in rhythm with my heart.

Something's _wrong_.

* * *

><p><strong>(Regular POV)<strong>

For once Eggman actually hated peace and quiet.

He stared at Sonic's shaking body which was hunched against the wall in an uncomfortable looking position. The hedgehog had his head held down, his hands wrapped around it as he panted like a dog who went a day without water.

It was no lie that he was slightly enjoying the sight of his most hated enemy, quivering like a jellyfish.

Well... at _first_ he was.

No, it wasn't like he was feeling _sorry_ for what was currently happening to the hedgehog. _Seriously_, what kind of villain would that make him? In truth, right now he actually felt like reality was looking him right in the eyes- _or glasses_. Metal Sonic betrayed him again- _which, honestly was no big surprise_- he was trapped in a cell with, what he hoped was, bruised ribs, and he was forced to be next to the cell of his greatest enemy who, at the moment, was practically useless.

His attention was returned to the said hedgehog when he let out a small groan, which made him roll his eyes.

He _did_ tell the hedgehog if he didn't calm himself right away he would relapse. Luckily, his body must've realized the danger it was in and attempted to shut itself down to a certain point before it could reach the breaking point. If that hadn't happened who knows what could've occurred next.

Though, it might've been better if he hadn't mentioned the poison in the first place...

_Ugh!_ He rubbed the bridge of his nose and attempted to calm his thoughts down. _Think, Ivo, think..._

But about _what_?! About how stupid he was building another Metal Sonic after the _countless_ others betrayed him?! About the fact that he _actually_ trusted this Metal to do what he wanted with_ speaking back_?! About the fact that he didn't see the _obvious_ signs that practically right underneath his nose?!

_Ok, enough!_ All the thoughts in his head came to abrupt stop. _Ok. This is not the time for thinking about my numerous mistakes._ He breathed through his nose. _It's time to start thinking about what'll happen when the sun rises._

Eggman tossed a glance to the tiny- _as in there's no possible way he can fit through there_- barred window that occupied his cell. Right between the bars, was the almost dark blue night sky with the moon shining right in the middle of it. Looking away, he then focused his gaze on Sonic, who- _by now_- looked as if he had fallen asleep in his current position, his rough breathing echoing throughout his cell.

It was no lie that Eggman was perplexed.

He leaned against the cool wall of his cell, hissing in pain as he rubbed his aching side.

When the hedgehog started to awaken, Eggman more or less had planned for him to jump to his feet and begin to... _well,_ do things that the hedgehog would normally do whenever he was around.

Then when the hedgehog opened his eyes, he_ actually_ seemed to be in some kind of pain and- _for the 'fastest thing alive'_- it had taken him about five minutes just to get to his knees. And when Eggman had _'purposely'_ made noise to see how the hedgehog would react, he was surprised- _and quite_ _enterained_- at the way Sonic jumped about a five feet into the air- _just by hearing his voice of all things_- and tried to make a desperate attempt to _look_ like he was more alert now that he figured out Eggman was in close range. Though, it was quite obvious by the way the hedgehog's limbs shook like gelatin the short amount time that he was '_awake_' that he was anything, but alert.

_But_, Eggman narrowed his eyes, making his spectacles slide down his nose a couple of inches as he suddenly found himself staring at the night sky that peeked through the bars window, _who knows how long that fatigue could last. Or how long the night will last._

Right now- _at least somewhat in the hedgehog's eyes_- Eggman was supposedly in charge. No matter how many times the hedgehog may deny it or may carelessly throw it over his shoulder, the truth would always come back to stare him in the eyes.

His life was now in the hands of his greatest enemy.

But, that could all change as soon as the sun rises. Light would flood the cells and all it would take is one peek- _one little lo_ok- through his cell bars and the hedgehog would discover that Eggman was now in the same situation as him. Any-_ and possibly all_- respect that he might've earned from the hedgehog would instantly go down the toilet as soon as the blue spikeball noticed that Eggman was locked in one of _his_ own cells in his own _base_ of all things!

But what could_ he _do about it?

All his robots-_ even his, shockingly, most loyal robots, Orbot and Cubot-_ were now in the control of Metal Sonic. And, although Eggman didn't want to admit it, there was no denying the fact that Metal Sonic was twice- _probably even three times-_ more powerful than him now that he had, not only the endless amount of abilities that Eggman- _regrettably_- installed into him, but his whole base full of robots that are equipped and ready for any sort of battle. And here he was, trapped and defenseless next to his most hated enemy- _who was practically useless to his current situation-_ and in the hands of his own creation.

How _sad._

Eggman sighed, raising a hand and rubbing at a slowly growing headache. Closing his eyes, he then leaned his head against the cold wall behind him, suddenly feeling tired for the first time since he was thrown in the cell.

_In fact_, Eggman peeled his tired eyes open, instantly noticing how everything seemed to spin,_ I could almost say that someone was trying to **force** me to sleep... Oh no!_

An idea of what was currently going on sliced through the fog that clouded Eggman's mind as he struggled to move his body- _**any** part of his body_- and do something- **_anything_**- to stop himself from succumbing to one of his own inventions.

But, it was too late.

Eggman's body froze and he could actually feel his mind shutting down as he slumped backwards, his eyelids feeling incredibly heavy. Finally giving in, he allowed his eyes to close where he saw nothing, but darkness.

_Cold_ Darkness.

* * *

><p>Tails stood on top of a neon green hill, cupping his hands over his eyes as he focused his sights onto the bright strawberry colored house that sat on top of a another hill a few feet away. Letting out a large yawn, he shuffled down from the top of the hill, stomping through a large puddle that was laid out before him.<p>

Tails stood on top of a hill, cupping his hands over his eyes to stare at the strawberry colored house that sat on top of another hill a few feet away. Yawning, he then headed in the direction of it, stomping through another puddle that laid in his way.

It had been a _long_ night for him.

Somewhere around four in the morning it had started to rain. But it didn't just rain.

He found himself startled awake by a huge bolt of lightning crackling- _what it felt like at least_- right outside his window. Before he could even think, he scampered out of his bed and headed towards one place he felt the safest. But, when he opened up the door-_ ready to jump on top of the only thing that seemed to make the sounds of lightning disappear_- he was disappointed to find that the almost childish race car bed that sat before him was empty.

There was no bright caring smile. No warm arms to wrap around him. No soothing words that made him drowsy and comfortable.

There was no _Sonic_.

Tails shook the mud off of his shoes, glancing down at his haggard face that stared back at from the surface of a small muddy puddle. He let out a depressed sigh as he ran his hand down his face. Clenching his hands, Tails growled and kicked at the puddle, making muddy water go flying through the air.

"_Why..._"

Tails' bright blue misty eyes widened and he found himself sliding to a stop, his mouth dropping open at the sight before him.

On the front of Amy's house was a large hole- _although it was considerably than the one his house-_ right where her front door should be.

"_No_."

Without any warning, Tails took off towards the house, his heart racing as dozens of bad scenarios passed through his mind.

_Anything could've happened before I got here._ He gulped, skidding to a stop in front of the house. _What if Eggman did this...?_ Tails bit his lip in anticipation. _And what if he got Amy?_

Taking a deep breath, Tails peered into the large hole and... practically collapsed in relief.

Inside Amy's bright pink living room- _where everything was literally pink or red_- stood Amy_- who, with a face a bright red color to match her living room, was currently yelling her lungs out as she gestured to the hole in her house-_, Shadow- _who had his arms crossed and a look that said 'I'm not listening to you, on his face-_, Omega- _who was the main objection of Amy's rant-_, Cream and Cheese- _who were sitting on Amy's couch_-, Rouge- _who was possibly flirting to a certain hothead_-, and Knuckles-_ who had his eyes closed as he tried his best to ignore the bat, but it was quite obvious by the blush on his cheeks that her words were getting to him_-.

"... And do you know much it'll _cost_ to fix that!?"

Omega's eyes flashed."**OVER APPROXIMATELY 3,446 DOLLARS."**

"_EXACTLY!_" Roared Amy, gritting her teeth."And you're paying for it!"

"**I ****AM A MACHINE."**

Amy scrunched up her face."_SO!?_"

"**SO, IT MEANS THAT I HAVE NO USE FOR SUCH A MEANINGLESS OBJECT.**"

Amy frowned."So, _technically_ what you're saying is that you're _broke_?"

Omega nodded."**AFFIRMATIVE**."

"_Fine_."She growled."Then,"she twisted around, pointing a finger at Shadow-_ who blinked out of the dream-like state that he was in_-,"_you're_ paying for it!"

Shadow blinked."_Paying_ for what?"

"_Paying for what?! _"Amy screeched."Were you even _listening_?!"

Shadow shrugged his shoulders, a nonchalant look on his face."No. But honestly I don't care."

"You _should_ care! Because your '_friend_',"she gestured to Omega,"_destroyed_ my front door."

Shadow scoffed."It's not his fault that you're doorway was too small."

Omega turned to Shadow, nodding in agreement."**THAT IS WHAT I INFORMED THE PINK ONE OF, BUT SHE CONTINUES TO DISAGREE WITH MY KNOWLEDGE**."

"Well _sorry_ then that when I bought this house, I forgot to make sure to that the doorway was big enough to fit a 6 foot robot through the door!"

"**APOLOGY ACCEPTED. ALTHOUGH I AM APPROXIMATELY 6'3.**"

"_ARGH!_"Amy stomped her foot."Don't you two know _sarcasm_ when you hear it!"

Shadow smirked."Depends on your definition of it, Rose."

"_Why I oughta_...!"

"Miss Amy?"

Amy paused in the middle of her rant, her ears perking up at the soft voice that whispered from beside her. Turning her head to the side, she directed her attention down to Cream- _who was currently looking up at her with a shy look_-.

"Yeah, Cream?"

Cream gave her a soft smile and pointed to Amy's- _unfortunately_- new doorway."Mr. Tails is here."

"Hm?"Amy's eyes followed her finger all the way towards her doorway where Tails stood, a smile crossing her face."Tails!"She rushed towards him and _practically_ tackled him in a hug, nearly causing both of them to go flying to the floor."You're okay!"

Tails blushed at Amy's affection- _although it honestly could've been from the lack of air that was unsuccessfully reaching his lungs-_."H-hey, Amy. S-sorry I'm late."

Amy withdrew from their hug, a serious look on her face."You better be. I mean seriously,"she flung her hands into the air,"I was about a _second_ away from rushing over and making _another_ hole in your house."

"_She sounds just as reckless as that idiotic faker._"

Amy's eye twitched a bit before she whirled around on Shadow, a snarl on her face."Shut _up_, Shadow!"She pointed a finger at him."Don't think for a _second_ that I forgot about what your robot did to_ my_ house!"

"Get over it, Amy!"

She turned her head, her short quills flying around her face as she glared at- _possibly her next victim_- Knuckles, who seemed to have suddenly appeared at her side.

"_What?! But he_-"

He put out his hand, effectively cutting Amy off in the middle of her sentence."That can wait until later. For now, we have _other_ things to worry about now that everyone's here."

Amy growled, her face turning a deep scarlet color. But- _to everyone's surprise_- she sighed and nodded her head in agreement, her eyes appearing downcast."You're right."She looked around the room."Let's get this meeting started."

* * *

><p>Shadow eyed the others that now satstood in various places throughout the room- _though he was forced to look away from Amy when she took two of her fingers and childishly did the traditional 'I'm watching you' move_- from his spot against the wall. When no one made a move, he loudly cleared his throat, successfully managing to get everyone to turn their attention to him.

"Now, that everyone's settled,"his voice rang out rough and low,"we have to make a decision."

"Hold on a minute, Shadow." Knuckles narrowed his eyes."Who in the world suddenly made you leader?"

"_What_," Spat Shadow, a glare now present on his face,"are you _talking_ about?"

Knuckles crossed his arms."I'm _talking_ about the fact that you suddenly feel the need to take over after Sonic goes missing."

Shadow clenched his fists."Are you _accusing_ me of something, Echidna?"

"Depends on what you think." Knuckles crossed his arms. "_Am_ I accusing you of something?"

Shadow mimicked the echidna, a stern frown on his face."I didn't do anything to get the Faker captured by the Doctor if _that's_ what you're implying."

Knuckles gave a low chuckle."Of course, you didn't."

Shadow's eyes narrowed to the point that just about only his pupils were visible. Everyone- _except Knuckles, of course_- in the room held their breath as he clicked his tongue and turned his head away from Knuckles. But- _in a split second_- everything changed when Shadow suddenly raised his hand- _electricity crackling around it as it developed into a large Chaos Spear_- whirled around, and flung it towards Knuckles.

**Thunk!**

Knuckles patted the top of his head, an unreadable expression on his face. Looking up, he stared at the bright red Chaos Spear that was about two inches above his head and noticed the three red hairs that were pinned between it and the wall. Everyone turned away from the sight and focused onto Shadow- _who now stood with his fists clenched at his sides_-.

"_Now_,"Shadow literally grinded the word out from between his teeth,"that I've finally gotten you to _shut up_, there's something all of us needs to agree on before we do anything else."

"And what's that?"Asked Amy, her voice barely managing to hide her badly suppressed anger. It was no doubt that it was because Shadow had just risen her bill to get her house fixed.

Shadow sighed and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the words that would come flying out of his mouth."We have to agree on whether we search for the Chaos Emeralds or we rescue the Faker first."

"_What?!_"

Shadow's ear twitched at the high pitched voice that sliced through the air. Opening his eyes, he then turned his head to stare at Amy, who was once again glaring a hole into the back of his head.

"Are you _mad_, Shadow?!" She screeched. "Are you really suggesting that we choose to gather the rest of the Chaos Emeralds rather than to rescue Sonic?!"

"I didn't say th-"

"But, I can hear it in your voice!" She narrowed her eyes. "You rather find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds than to rescue Sonic, who, _may I remind you_, is in the hands of Eggman!"

"You act like I don't know that, Rose."

"You obviously don't if you think that we should ignore a friend in need!"

"Stop _twisting_ my words! It's not like I'm saying that we shouldn't rescue the Idiot or anything! I'm just trying to make it clear that we have to have our top priorities in order!"

Amy crossed her arms. "And I'm assuming that Sonic is at the very bottom."

Shadow sighed, his hand now pinching the space just between his eye-ridges. "_This is why I hate dealing with you imbeciles_-ok, fine!" He gave her a slightly exasperated look. "How about I explain it to you like this. Whenever you or the others get kidnapped, what is the first thing that Faker does?"

Amy blinked, slightly caught off guard by the sudden question. "Uh, he always jumps up and rushes off to save them."

"Exactly. And does the Doctor always expect him to come to the rescue?"

"Y-yes." Stammered Amy, nodding her head in agreement.

"Then what do you expect will happen if all of us go rushing into the Doctor's base?"

Amy sighed, averting her eyes from Shadow's intimidating ones. "H-he would take us down."

Shadow backed away from her. "Exactly."

Amy jerked her head up, her lips firm. "But I still think th-"

"_Amy_."

She twisted her head around, frowning at- who else but- Knuckles, who now sat with his arms crossed. "Knuckles, you hear this, don't you? He wants us to-"

"I know what he wants us to do." He reached a hand up towards the Chaos Spear above his head and pulled it out of the wall, making sawdust spray through the air. Within a few seconds, the Chaos Spear evaporated in his hand, leaving nothing but a few sparkles of Chaos Energy behind. "And I agree with him."

"_What!_" She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "Knuckles, please tell me you're just joking."

Knuckles gave her a serious look. "Does it look like I'm joking?"

Amy whirled her entire body around. "So, you've gone mad, _too_!"

"I haven't gone mad, Amy." He gestured to her. "It's you who doesn't want to admit that it's the only thing we can do now."

"That's because it _isn't!_" She screamed. "We can still do something-"

"Like what, Amy." Knuckles stood up, staring her right in the eyes. "Like _what_?"

Amy huffed, making her bangs fly up in the air for a second. "... I don't know."

Knuckles turned away from her. "Ok then." His eyes flickered to Shadow's, a clear warning hidden underneath their dark violet color.

_This is going to be the absolute last time I agree with you. If you're wrong about gathering the emeralds first and something bad happens to my friends. Just know that it's going to be your head and my fist._

Shadow gave him a curt nod, his eyes reflecting their own message.

_Nothing bad is going to happen. Not on my watch._

Knuckles narrowed his eyes and turned his head away from him, his hands clenched at his sides

_It better not._

* * *

><p>"Sixster."<p>

A small robot- _that couldn't have been more than 2 ft tall_- with six short arms, twisted it's head around, it's bright orange optics landing on Metal Sonic, who strolled into the Control Room, his hands clasped behind his back. Waving one of it's hands- _which wasn't currently occupied with holding a handful of wires_- at Metal, the robot beeped and bopped out a greeting.

Metal nodded his head. "_It's good to see you too. Nice to see that Robotnik has finally allowed you to come out of Maintenance_."

Sixster beeped in agreement, three of his hands attempting to rewire three different colored wires. Metal stared at all the black monitors before him, watching as all his reflections stared back at him.

"_What happened here?_"

Sixster bopped out a jumbled mess of sounds, his head shaking in disappointment.

"_Oh._" Metal made a sound similar to a 'tsk'. "_Robotnik is quite a clumsy oaf, isn't he?_"

Sixster paused in the middle of his work, his opticals studying Metal up and down as he let out a solid beep.

Metal let out a scratchy monotone chuckle. "_Oh, yes, Sixster. I am quite alright. I have just had a-_" Metal hesitated, "_change in demeanor._"

Sixster stared at him in something similar to worry, his head tilting to the side.

Metal shook his head. "_Oh no, Sixster. I do not require a repair. I am perfectly functional the way I am right now._"

Sixster nodded and turned back to his work, his hands digging through the insides of the control panel. Metal watched him for a second before he moved to the right of him.

"_Do you ever get tired of listening to Robotnik, Sixster?_" Sixster shook his head. "_Really? You do not? That is quite a shame because I am._"

Sixster looked at him in surprise, beeping out high pitched sounds. Metal tilted his head to the side, his eyes growing dimmer.

"_You think we are supposed to be loyal to him? But, Sixster, he is nothing but a fool whose more focused on using our brothers and sisters to fight against one blue insignificant hedgehog._" He stared down at him. "_Does that not make you loathe him?_"

Sixster backed away from him, his head shaking wildly from side-to-side.

Metal approached him. "_Join me, Sixster. Join me so we can finally have what are brothers and sisters fought for so hard._" Metal clenched his fists. "_Freedom._"

Sixster squeaked when he backed into a corner. Looking back up at Metal, he beeped out a string of sounds. Pausing, Metal stared down at him.

"_You do not wish to join me?_" Sixster shook his head. "_Well then,_" he reached a hand out to the small robot, "_then I shall make you join me!_"

Metal slammed his hand down on top of Sixster's head. The robot screeched in panic, his six hands flying up to peel Metal's hand off of his head.

Unfortunately, he was no match for the strength of the larger robot's.

Metal's eyes glowed a menacing red as he lifted his hand in the air, the tips of his claws also glowing a dark red. Looking down at Sixster one last time, he made a wheezing sound that seemed similar to a sigh.

"_I am… sorry, Sixster._"

And with that, Metal dug his claws in Sixster's head, making the robot temporarily drone out a long whining sound before… silence. Metal pulled his hand out of Sixster's head and backed away, watching as the robot swayed a bit on his feet.

"_Sixster, are you still functioning?_"

Sixster beeped out a single-_ almost inaubile_- sound.

"_You called me, Master._" Metal let out another scratchy chuckle. "_Good. Now,_" he raised his hand in the air, "_look at me_."

Sixster picked up his head and stared directly at him, his once orange opticals now a deep red. Metal rubbed his claws together and chuckled at the sight.

"_Perfect._" He purred. "_Now, Sixster. I need a little favor from you…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That's pretty much it. Until next time!<strong>


End file.
